


Dark Star

by star_struck19



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos' origin story, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun dreams, Gen, He isn't evil in this fic, Light Angst, Lots of dialogue, Love Triangles, Magic, Mentioned virrow, Past Relationship(s), Slightly more modern setting, Slow Burn, Some Alcohol Use, Suggestive Themes, Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), dream connection, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_struck19/pseuds/star_struck19
Summary: Sent by Lord Viren to provide food for Gren, a servant girl finds a strange mirror in the High Mage’s dungeon.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it!

I stumbled on the narrow staircase that led to Lord Viren’s dungeon. The tray of food nearly fell, but I balanced it carefully as I regained my footing. _What kind of person has a winding stairway into a creepy office?_ I asked myself, annoyed. 

When I reached the man I was supposed to be providing for, I paused. He was chained to the wall behind him, and his eyes were closed. His red hair was disheveled and he had stubble on his chin. He should have looked miserable, but when he saw me he immediately smiled, wide and sincere. I walked closer, wary. 

“Hi…” I trailed off, then tried again. “I was sent by Lord Viren to give you food and water while he is away,” I sounded too formal, but who was I trying to impress?

The man looked at the tray, and back at me. I could tell he was anxious, but for some reason he didn’t try to come closer. 

“Oh! That’s great, I was starting to get worried. Are those strawberries?”  
He sounded much younger than he looked. 

“Um, yes” I replied awkwardly. It was strange that Viren had ordered for strawberries, but from the chained man’s reaction it was a pleasant surprise. I set the tray down next to him, and then I realized the situation. He seemed to also, and grinned sheepishly.

“I, uh, can’t really eat with my hands chained up… would you mind?”

I winced, but replied, “Of course, sorry”. I had expected the man to be rude or even scary, but I was beginning to realize that he wasn’t the criminal type. I wondered why he was here, but knowing the High Mage, it could’ve been for picking the wrong flower. 

I held a strawberry up, pulling the stem and leaves off. He ate it eagerly, and I continued my task.

Twenty minutes later, he had finished the small meal, and we were talking. His name was Gren, and he had been tricked by Viren and locked up. I told him my name, and that I was a servant of the palace. 

“You know, it gets really lonely down here. A few days ago there was a prisoner in the other room, and he was screaming terribly. Then Lord Viren came out, and he was carrying a gold coin with a moving face on one side!”

Gren sounded genuinely frightened, and I felt bad. I was anxious to get back upstairs and go about my day, but when I thought about it, I really had nothing better to do. 

“The High Mage can be cruel,” I agreed quietly. “But he is my superior and I must speak respectfully…” Treason was not taken lightly with Viren. 

Gren looked at me knowingly, and I avoided his gaze. If anyone knew how much I truly hated Lord Viren, I would lose my job. 

“Oh, and there’s one more thing. The room that used to hold the screaming man… it glows at night” 

I looked up sharply. "What do you mean, _glows?_ " I asked him.

“Beginning a few days ago, the room displayed light through the crack under the door. I wouldn’t have noticed, except that these rooms are completely dark at night. Lord Viren has gone into the room twice, and I heard him yelling and talking.” He paused, then continued. “Would you mind checking? It’s creepy, and I would sleep better knowing…” Gren explained, a bit pleadingly.

I bit my lip. If I was caught, I’d be punished. But I was curious too, and Gren really couldn’t be in a worse situation. 

“Okay,” I began. “But you can’t tell anyone about this. If you do, I’ll probably end up in here with you” I joked half-heartedly. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I don’t really have anyone to tell, and Lord Viren barely looks at me.” Gren was grinning.

I was hesitant to trust Gren, but I figured he was right. I stepped across the cold room, my boots knocking against the stone. I paused, then pushed open the door.

I was met with a small table, a chair, and a large object that had a sheet over it. The table had strange items strewn on it; a cloth with a strange symbol, a chalice with some purple liquid, an empty bowl, and a small sword. I walked closer, curious despite the fear that felt like a rock in my stomach. I looked at the sheet, and before I could talk myself out of it, I grasped the edges and carefully pulled. 

The sheet fell to the floor silently, and I backed up, bumping the chair. It made a harsh noise against the floor, and I heard Gren call out. Transfixed on the mysterious mirror in front of me, I ignored him. 

I was looking at a large room, with a fireplace on one side and a desk on the other. I stared, and realized with a start that someone was standing over the desk. I took in the long midnight blue cloak and matching boots before noticing that the hood of the cape was oddly shaped at the top, almost a square. I frowned, and that’s when the person moved. 

They turned around slowly and I gasped. The being was different than anyone, or anything I’d ever laid eyes upon. She(?) was beautiful. I couldn’t tell the creature’s gender, too mesmerized by the deep indigo skin that glittered and twinkled like stars. I squinted, and realized that it _was_ stars, covering the being’s exposed face and arms. 

I also realized that they were coming towards the mirror, movements graceful and purposeful. I tried to back up, only to bump the chair that was pressed against my legs. I contemplated running, but my body wouldn’t move. 

They looked surprised, and gestured to me. I frowned, confused, and spoke. 

“Who are you?” I asked meekly, knowing how quiet I sounded. 

The creature didn’t reply, and a frustrated look twisted their beautiful features. They gestured again, this time to the table of objects. That’s when I noticed a similar set of items on a bench inside the mirror. The being picked up their own goblet and made a drinking motion, then pointed at me. 

I gulped, peeking into the cup beside me. It had a tiny puddle of liquid at the bottom. I sniffed it hesitantly, knowing Lord Viren had probably already drunk the same liquid. If he was okay, I would be too… _right?_

My head was spinning, and although every nerve in my body was screaming _no!_ , I felt compelled. It was a strange sensation. 

I lifted the chalice to my lips and drank, only getting a small sip. It tasted like one would imagine rain to taste; fresh and cool. I nervously set the cup down, feeling fine. 

The being nodded, and then lifted a wicked knife. It was curved, and I could see how sharp it was, steel flashing. They made the motion of cutting their palm, setting a bowl on the bench beneath them. I knew where this was going, and shook my head briefly. The creature smiled warmly, but I could see a glint in their gorgeous golden eyes. 

I knew this was wrong. I was no mage, but I had always been aware of the connection blood spells formed. Whatever kind of ritual this was, it was powerful. 

I sighed, and was moving away from the mirror when I saw it. 

The smallest look of desperation flickered across the being’s face. My eyes widened, and I felt a tugging in my gut. Feeling crazed, I turned and picked up the sword. I examined it for a moment before pressing it to the back of my hand, too gently to break the skin, but enough to hint at my intentions. 

At this point I was pretty sure it was a man, for after looking closely at his clothing I realized he was wearing a shawl that bared his chest. A large symbol appeared to be painted on his skin at the center, a dark star, outlined in white. 

He saw what I was doing, and a smirk masked the desperate expression that had been there a moment before. 

He raised his dagger elegantly and cut into his starry palm, his face unchanged. Blood dripped slowly into the bowl beneath him. I was surprised that it was a natural red color, like any person’s, knowing full well this creature was far from human. 

I gulped, and did the same, this time on the back of my left forearm. A slice on my palm would be suspicious, and much more irritating. I winced as my blood dribbled down my wrist, and I caught a few drops in my own bowl. I looked up at the man, arm still throbbing. 

He opened his mouth, and I watched in horror as a small bug crawled off his purple tongue. He placed it into the bowl of blood and a flash caught my eye. There, in my own bowl, sat the insect. It was a sort of caterpillar, with the same indigo coloring as the man. I looked back up, and he gestured to a hidden ear, pointing at me again.

Not fully understanding, I reached into the bowl. 

_Please don’t bite me_ , I thought pleadingly. The caterpillar didn’t, to my relief. Instead it crawled up my shaking finger and settled in my palm. The man gestured to his cloak-covered ear again. 

I slowly brought the bug up. Holding it next to my left ear, I closed my eyes and braced myself, still unsure. The caterpillar stepped gingerly onto the top of my earlobe, clinging there. 

That’s when I heard it. A voice.

“Speak,” It drawled, barely above a whisper. 

I shivered. I had heard it right in my ear, but I could clearly see the man’s lips moving. The voice was deep, deeper than any voice I had heard. He opened his mouth again.

“Speak!” This time louder, more urgent. 

Startled, I stuttered out a small “hello?”. He chuckled, the sound dark and slow. I cleared my throat and tried again. 

“Who are you?” I asked, my voice surer this time. The man sighed, eyes closing as though he was soaking in the sound. After a moment, his dark gaze landed on me again. 

He did not answer my question, but replied,

“Who are you?” He said it almost playfully, and my eyes narrowed a fraction.

“I am Eva,” I knew I sounded irritated, but I didn’t care. “Who are you? What is this place?” The whole situation had my heart racing, and I could feel it pulsing in my chest. 

The man looked at me again, and I swore I could feel it burning my skin. I locked eyes with him, refusing to appear as scared as I felt.

Finally, he spoke again.

“My name is Aaravos, and this place…” He gestured around him. “I do not know where I am, but I do know that it has been centuries since I have spoken with another.”

I did not speak for a moment. My head was spinning. I chose to ignore the _centuries_ comment, past the point of shock at who or _what_ this man really was. 

“Aaravos.” I tested the name on my tongue, and I realized it was strangely familiar. 

“Mmm,” Aaravos hummed. He sounded almost pleased. I looked up.

That’s when I heard Gren call my name again. I spun around, and stepped through the door frame quickly. Aaravos’ voice echoed in my ear again.

“Wait!” a harsh whisper.

I paused. 

“Do not tell anyone about this. You must keep it a secret, do you understand?”

I didn’t want to listen to Aaravos, but I knew he was right. I whispered a discreet _yes_ in reply, covered my ears with my hair and continued out the door. 

Gren was waiting with an anxious expression. He looked at me, then down at my arm. I followed his worried gaze and realized that I was still bleeding. I quickly pulled my sleeve over the wound, applying pressure as I did. 

“I’m fine,” I reassured him. Gren didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press me. 

“What was it? You were in there for a while!”  
I wracked my brain for an answer, deciding that the closer to the truth I was, the safer. 

“It was a mirror. It wasn’t glowing, maybe Lord Viren enchanted it to light up at night? There were some objects next to it, he probably used some of them to make the light. I don’t really know, sorry.” I knew it sounded pathetic, but Gren seemed to believe me. I paused. “I should really be going. I’ll come back in the morning with your breakfast.”

He perked up at my words, and I tried to smile. 

“Well, see you then,” Without another word, I picked up the empty tray and walked toward the rounded staircase. 

As I climbed, I felt Aaravos’ caterpillar grip more tightly to my ear. I shivered, wondering exactly _what_ I had gotten myself into. Sighing, I continued, reaching the top. 

“Well done.”

His deep voice stopped me in my tracks. For a moment, I regretted everything. I took a long breath. _It’s alright, it will be alright_ , I told myself. Still not completely reassured, I resumed my pace, footsteps echoing through the halls.


	2. The First Dream

On the way back to my chambers, I plucked a small green leaf off of a tall bush. I wasn’t sure what the caterpillar ate, or if it needed to at all, but I picked a few more regardless. 

Making sure my dark curls covered both of my ears, I walked briskly through an open courtyard. The castle grounds were quiet, and most of the staff had already gone home. The servants that I lived with kept mostly to themselves, and I was grateful for that, especially now. 

It was a short walk- the house was near the palace. I reached for the key in my trouser pocket. I was glad I had chosen to wear pants; with Viren away, the rules weren’t as strict. 

Unlocking the sturdy door, I slipped inside and headed straight for my room, not bothering to grab food from the minuscule kitchen and living space that I shared with several others. Lighting a candle, I placed it on the surface of my small dresser. 

I then pulled a large jar off one of the shelves and placed the leaves inside, arranging them in a messy pile. I had my hand on the caterpillar when Aaravos spoke.

“What are you doing?” He asked smoothly. I was confused for a moment, then questioned,

“Can’t you see? Through the caterpillar?”

I could tell he was smiling when he responded, sounding amused.

“Not really, insects do not perceive the world as we do. I would certainly prefer an explanation.” 

I sighed and set the bug in my open palm. 

“I am going to put this caterpillar in a jar for the night… is that alright? I brought leaves,” The insect wiggled a bit, and as I watched, it opened its strange jaws and Aaravos’ voice, much more faint this time, filtered out.

“I suppose the Star creature can wait here. I forgot how often humans sleep.” He sounded a bit irritated, but I ignored it. I set the “Star creature”, as Aaravos called it, into the jar. I debated putting a lid over the top, but since he was controlling the bug, I figured it wasn’t necessary. 

I carefully placed the jar into a drawer, leaving it half open. On the other side of the room, I quickly changed into my nightclothes; a loose top and clean pants. After visiting the washroom to clean and bandage my cut, I returned and moved the glass jar back onto my bedside table. 

Without another word, I blew out the candles and stumbled into the small bed. Sinking into the covers, I closed my eyes.

I felt uneasy with the Star creature so close. I realized that I would feel safer with a lid on the jar, but I was too tired to move. It was, after all, just a tiny insect, and with that thought as reassurance, I drifted to sleep. 

I dreamed of Aaravos. 

He was not in the mirror, but in my room. I watched him, feeling strangely calm at his presence. He stepped closer, clothes swaying. 

I wished I could see more of him, the cloak hiding the majority of his starry skin. The hood was still bent at a strange shape, and it was much too high for his head. I could see stark-white hair peeking through the sides of the cape, long and messy. I had a sudden urge to reach out and pull at the cloak, wanting it off. My own curiosity was maddening, and I barely stopped myself. 

I continued to stare at Aaravos. He moved even nearer, silent, gaze piercing. He towered over me, and I shuddered. 

Aaravos reached out with one arm, star-covered fingers twitching slightly. I shut my eyes, and felt his cool hand grasp my jawline. His thumb caressed my cheek, cold but not unpleasant. 

He sighed, and I opened my eyes. Determined now, I lifted my plain hands to his hood and _pulled_.

I gasped, eyes flying open. Light filtered through the small window, leaving patterns on the sheets. Groaning, I rolled over. _It was a dream,_ I thought. Feeling strangely resentful, I sat up. 

Half of my sheets were on the floor, the other half clinging weakly to the bed frame. I pulled them back up and that’s when something caught my eye.

There had been a mirror in my room since I moved in, with a simple white frame. Now, that mirror was golden, with strange letters on the rim. My eyes widened.

_It was the mirror from the dungeon._

I got up immediately and stood before it. The room inside looked different; instead of a desk, there was a massive bed. The fireplace was the same, and it had a small fire burning. I couldn’t see Aaravos at first, but when I studied the room more closely I noticed him in the corner of my vision. He was sitting in a plush chair, a book I didn’t recognize in his lap. 

He looked strange, and it took me a moment to realize that his cloak was gone. His hair draped over his shoulders and down his chest. He leaned forward, and I saw something on his head, like a strange crown. I squinted, unable to recognize what it was. 

Aaravos seemed to notice that I was there. He looked up quickly and stood, setting the book down in the place he had been a moment ago. 

I remembered the Star creature, and rushed over to my bedside table. It was still there, munching a leaf. Whispering a quick apology for interrupting its breakfast, I scooped up the bug. It wriggled as I placed in on my ear, gripping tightly. While I was there, I unwrapped my arm and was relieved to see that there was barely a scratch visible. Discarding the used bandage, I returned to my place before the mirror. 

Aaravos was right there now, in front of me. I saw him clearly and my eyes widened. He had _antlers_ , tall and curved. They sprouted out of his hair and reached up and back, ends pointed. 

I couldn’t stop staring, even as Aaravos tilted his head and smiled in amusement. I finally moved my eyes to his face, and noticed one more interesting detail. His ears peeked out, and they were _pointy_. They matched his indigo skin, and I watched as one flicked quickly, snapping me out of my shock. 

“You… you’re an elf!” I managed. I had never seen one before, but the stories were _very_ descriptive. Growing up, I had heard many things, most of which I now hoped to be untrue. 

His eyes narrowed, ears flattening slowly. 

“ _And?_ ” He challenged, voice deafening. 

“Uh, I just… I’ve never seen an elf before,” I began, frightened. 

He seemed to calm a bit, smoothing his _was that a skirt?_ with his graceful hands. 

Suddenly, I knew where I’d heard his name. On my ninth birthday, my mother had given me a book about Xadia. It had explained the elves and their magical abilities. Aaravos was mentioned in it, I was almost positive. 

“You’re a Startouch, aren’t you?” I asked, glancing at his beautiful skin. 

He raised one eyebrow. “Yes, I am… how did you come to know this? Aren’t you a servant?”

My gaze slid to the floor, cheeks pink.

“I became a maid when I was sixteen. It was the only job I could find, after my dad…” I trailed off, unable to voice what I was trying to explain. I wasn’t sure why I was telling Aaravos this; I never talked about my past. I realized I was still staring at my feet, and looked back up.

Aaravos’ expression had softened considerably. He didn’t ask me anything else, just nodded. I suddenly felt like crying, and turned away, frustrated with my own emotions. _It’s been three years,_ I reminded myself, wishing away the memories. To my horror, a tear slipped free, running down the cheek Aaravos had touched. _In my dream, not in real life,_ I thought, the voice in my head firm despite myself.

Regretfully, I turned back to Aaravos. 

“I should be going, I still have to see Gren before work.” My voice wavered. I wiped the tear away, and went to get the glass jar. 

“When will you be back?” He asked tentatively. I returned to the mirror before answering. 

“Later tonight, I think. I’m off tomorrow though… since it’s the weekend.” 

He frowned. “What is “the weekend”?” He asked.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. “It’s the two days of the week when people don’t work or study.” I explained. 

Aaravos nodded. “Now I understand.” I wondered why he hadn’t known, but I didn’t dwell on it. Clearly there were many things I didn’t know about the mysterious elf. 

I noticed that the scleras of his eyes were also purplish-blue, darker than his skin. Clearing my throat, I gently pulled the Star creature off of my ear and set it in my open palm. Then, without thinking, I stroked it softly. In the corner of my eye, I saw Aaravos tense. A small sound escaped his lips, barely audible.

I blushed, embarrassed. “Can you feel that?” I asked him blatantly. 

His eyes seemed to glow gently, drawing my stare. He didn’t speak, gaze locked with mine. I shook my head quickly, breaking the trance. 

Conveniently, I remembered that Gren was still waiting for me, and that I should be out the door already. Still flushed, I stepped away. 

“Nevermind,” I backed out of the question. Before he could reply, I dropped the caterpillar onto its leaf, rather harshly, and set the jar next to the mirror. 

I threw on a light cloak, not bothering to change out of my nightclothes. Gathering my things, I rushed out of the room, leaving Aaravos standing at the mirror. I could still feel his stare burning into me long after I was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was short


	3. Archmage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork :/  
> There is a decent amount of dialogue in this chapter, especially towards the end. I wanted some things to be worked out so that the story could continue without any confusion.

I grabbed an apple out of the kitchen hastily, barely avoiding one of my roommates. She gave me a quizzical glance but didn’t say anything. 

I left the door unlocked, tucking the key into my loose pant pocket, hoping it wouldn’t fall out. _Should’ve considered that before leaving the house in your sleepwear, Eva,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. 

Hurrying, I entered the massive castle kitchen, crunching on my apple. 

“Eva! Over here!”

I turned quickly, still chewing. It was Barius. He had always been very friendly to me, and I was eternally grateful for his baking skills. 

“Oh, hey, Barius!” I smiled. I glanced down at his ever-present tray of jelly tarts. He must have noticed the longing on my face, because he held the tray out to me.

“Take some! I insist,” he added after seeing my hesitation. I carefully took one, then asked,

“What flavor are these?” They had a redder hue than the previous batches I had seen. 

“Strawberry! I’m trying out some new flavors.” Barius explained.

I smiled. “I have a friend who adores strawberries. Do you mind if I take a few extra?”

The baker practically shoved the tray into my arms. “Take as many as you like! Let me know what your friend thinks,” He winked slyly, and I laughed. 

“Thank you so much!” I collected two more, to be polite, and went to find a chef for Gren’s tray. 

After acquiring the plate of food, I placed the tarts on the side and entered the hall that led to Viren’s horrible dungeon. 

Shuddering, I stepped down the stairs, more careful this time. I could feel the cold air seeping into my skin as I descended. It was darker than last time, and I could barely make out Gren’s form against the wall.

“Eva? Is that you?” He sounded relieved, and I immediately felt guilty for waiting so long. 

“Yep, I’m here!” I tried to sound upbeat. “I brought you something.”

I showed him the tray, and his stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly, and I laughed. 

“Barius made a new flavor of jelly tart. Guess!” 

If heart eyes were a thing in real life, Gren would have them. 

“No way, strawberry? This is the best day I’ve had in a while!” 

I knew he meant since he had been locked up.

“If I could get you out of here, I would,” I began. “But Lord Viren is harsh and I don’t think anyone could convince him…” 

“Ah, that’s alright. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He sounded so optimistic. “It’s not so bad, really.”

I lifted the first bite of food and offered it to him.

He was eating the second strawberry tart when I had a thought.

“I need to check something. Do you mind? I’ll only be a minute.” 

Gren nodded, and I set the plate down at his feet. I knew he was a little suspicious. He didn’t say anything, though.

I stepped towards the same room I had checked before. The door was ajar, just as I had left it. Entering, I noticed the change immediately. 

My mirror, the one that had been switched for Aaravos’, was standing in the center of the room. Everything else was untouched; the table, the tall chair, the items. Somehow, Aaravos had swapped the mirrors. I wasn’t sure why, but I figured it had something to do with the fact that I had possession of his Star creature. I seriously needed to think of a name for it. Constantly referring to the bug as “Star creature” or “caterpillar” was irritating. 

Briefly, I wondered what Viren would think when he returned. I knew I should be worried, but Viren was smarter than I liked to admit. I reasoned he would know that anyone with a stature similar to mine wouldn’t be able to move the mirror. _And who was there to help me?_ None of my friends were servants. I hadn’t grown up that way. 

I returned to Gren. “Well?” He questioned.

“Nothing particular,” I lied. 

We conversed for a while longer before I left to go about my day.

Later, when the sun was beginning to turn the sky orange, I ran into Soren. 

“Hey Eva!” He practically screamed across the hall. I winced and turned. 

He caught up to me quickly, barely winded. 

“Hello Soren,” I drawled sarcastically. He grinned and punched me, incredibly lightly. It still hurt though, because it was _Soren_. 

“What’s goin’ on, Eve?” He asked in his familiar jock voice. 

“Not much, just hanging out with innocent prisoners.” I kept my voice even, but glanced at him, arms crossing. He cringed.

“Commander Gren? I know, I know. When me and dad told him he wasn’t going to search for the missing princes, I didn’t expect for him to get locked up!” Soren’s concern was genuine.

“Dad and _I_.” I corrected

Soren frowned. “What?”

I shook my head, cracking a smile. “Forget about it.” 

He still seemed confused, but moved on. 

“Soo… guess what tomorrow is?”

I already knew, but decided to play along.

“What?” I smirked, unable to fake an innocent look.

“My eighteenth birthday, duh,” Soren was oblivious to my games. “And since I’ll finally be old enough to drink, we’re going out!”

The legal age for alcohol consumption in Katolis was eighteen. I knew Soren had been drinking for years; everyone did, but now he could do so in public. 

“We’re?” I asked, knowing where this was going. I had never been one for bars or partying. 

“Yes, _we’re_! And you can’t say no, it’s my birthday.”

“You mentioned that,” I rolled my eyes. Guess I had plans tomorrow. 

“I’ll come by your place around this time, kay?” 

“Yep, see you then… who else is coming?” I asked.

Soren grinned again. “A few other crownguards- and Claudia.”

I paused. “She’s barely _sixteen!_ How are you going to get her in?” The moment I spoke, I wished I hadn’t. The look on Soren’s face was that of an evil mastermind. 

“We’ve got a plan…”

I got home a bit later than I had expected, glad to find the door unlocked. I stopped in the kitchen this time, preparing a “proper” meal. The cabinets were fully stocked- a plus for being a Katolian servant. The nobles were generous. Well, most of them anyway. 

I carried the bowl into my quarters, setting it down on my desk. Turning towards the mirror, I couldn’t see Aaravos; he must’ve been in a different room. I moved to pick up the jar, which had only one leaf left, and stopped dead. It was empty.

I immediately panicked, searching the floor and around my room. I had left the door closed while I was gone, so the bug _had_ to be in here. I checked under furniture and on all the visible surfaces, which there were few of. 

Beginning to get seriously worried, I noticed that Aaravos had entered his room. I walked up to the mirror again, glaring. He met my gaze and I crossed my arms. He didn’t need to hear me to know that I was irritated. And that was a _mild_ word for how I was feeling. 

I showed him the empty jar dramatically. Aaravos only smirked, angering me further. He glanced up, and I followed his gaze, tilting my head back. I let out a frustrated noise.

The caterpillar was upside down, on the ceiling. I wasn’t sure how it had gotten up there, or how long it had been clinging to the smooth roof. I called up to it, speaking to Aaravos.

“Can you bring it down?” I asked in a sharp tone. He only tilted his magnificent head, antlers gleaming. I frowned, and turned to face him. I repeated myself, louder this time. He shook his head, smirking knowingly. I could’ve sworn he was enjoying himself.

“Fine.” I said, mostly to myself. “ _I’ll_ get it.”

I pulled the chair away from the desk and stepped onto it clumsily. I knew Aaravos was watching, but I was too annoyed to care. As soon I was standing on the chair, on my tiptoes, arms stretched out, fingers reaching, the caterpillar dropped. 

Yelping, I reached out further to catch it. As I curled my fingers around it gently, I lost my footing. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt myself fall. I braced my body for the impact.

I never felt the floor. Peeking one eye open, my gaze landed on Aaravos. His arm was outstretched, and his eyes were _glowing_. It was ethereal; his hair floating around his face, and in my state of shock, he looked like a crazed angel. 

I realized I still hadn’t touched the ground. I was hovering an inch from the floor, on my back. Looking back at Aaravos, I noticed that his hair had settled. His eyes faded, and he dropped his arm.

I barely felt the short fall, but I couldn’t do anything but lay there, shocked. The Star creature was still in my grasp. Aaravos grimaced, and I realized I was squeezing it rather tightly. I immediately loosened my grip, sitting up. I placed the insect on my ear and stood, a bit awkwardly. 

He was smirking again. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I must have looked absolutely ridiculous. 

“Aaravos,” I grumbled.

“Eva,” he countered. His hair was even messier than usual, and I wanted to reach through the mirror and curl my fingers around it. 

I blinked, remembering that I was supposed to be annoyed. “What was _that_?” I asked sharply. 

“Just a bit of Sky magic,” Aaravos looked smug. Frowning, I recalled what I knew about elves and their abilities. 

“But you are a _Startouch_ elf…”

“Yes,” he answered impatiently. “I am connected to the Sky arcanum, as well as the Sun, the Moon, the Ocean and the Earth.”

My head spun. I had never heard of someone connecting to multiple arcana. Nevertheless, I believed Aaravos. I mean, he did make me float, so I didn’t really have a choice. 

“You caught me,” I said dumbly. He raised one eyebrow.

“Yes…”

“ _Why?_ ” I questioned, more curious than embarrassed at the moment. 

Aaravos seemed at a loss for words. I barely noticed, because he quickly regained his confidence with an easy smile. 

“You fell.” He said it so simply that I was annoyed again. 

“Yes, I fell, but… it seemed like you enjoyed watching me struggle, so why catch me? It would’ve been more _amusing_ for you if I had fallen all the way down.” My voice was harsher now, defensive. He was truly incapable of answering a simple question!

Aaravos didn’t say anything, a glint dancing in his eyes.

“Ugh! You are unbearable!” I turned and moved away, pulling a sheet from one of the dresser drawers. I walked back over to the mirror. 

I relished the baffled expression that morphed his features, making him look innocent. I was about to throw the sheet over the mirror when he spoke. 

“Wait!”

I paused, still glaring. 

“I didn’t realize I had upset you,” he sounded somewhat genuine. “I apologize. I caught you because I didn’t want you to injure yourself. And because you were holding the Star creature.” 

I huffed, but refrained from covering the mirror. 

“Why do you always avoid my questions?” I asked him, wanting to know.

He smiled, more warm than mischievous this time. “I’d much rather hear _you_ speak than myself,” he explained, shrugging. 

I blushed, all irritation gone. I set the sheet at my feet and pulled off my cloak, hanging it on a hook near the door. I went back to my desk and picked up the forgotten bowl of cereal. Feeling self-conscious, I scooped some up and ate it carefully. I realized how hungry I was, and dragged the chair in front of the mirror, sitting down. 

“What is that?” Aaravos questioned. I didn’t understand.

“ _Huh?_ ” I spooned another mouthful.

“That,” he gestured to my bowl. “What is it you’re eating?”

I laughed. “No way, you’ve never had cereal?”

He was smiling, but he looked pained. I stopped laughing and held up the bowl to show him. 

“It’s a sort of… it’s hard to explain, but you eat it with milk, and it’s pretty good.” 

Aaravos stared at the bowl again. The look on his face was one of longing, and I wasn’t sure why. I asked him another question.

“Aaravos, where are you?”

He looked up quickly. “I… don’t know.” He said it slowly, carefully. I wasn’t sure if I should believe him. 

I frowned. “What do you mean, you _don’t know?_ ”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. I wasn’t about to play another guessing game.

“Aaravos!” I raised my voice this time.

He sighed. “I am imprisoned. I don’t know where. I am cursed with isolation, not being able to interact with others aside from through this mirror. I am meant to sit here for all eternity, alone and hopeless, until I die. Which, unless I decide otherwise, will be in a very long time.”

I couldn’t speak for a moment. I cleared my throat, struggling to form words.

“You mentioned before that you hadn’t spoken to anyone in centuries… is that true?” My voice sounded meek.

Aaravos looked down. 

“How old are you?” I asked, barely registering the information.

He smiled, small, before shooting the question back at me, as he usually did. 

“How old are _you_?” 

I rolled my eyes. “I’m nineteen. Now answer my question.”

The elf’s eyes widened. “ _Nineteen?_ No wonder you act the way you do.” He smirked when I gasped. 

“What do you mean, _the way I act_?!” 

He ignored that, and continued. “I do not measure my life in years, as humans do, but I am most likely over a thousand years old. I was imprisoned some three hundred years ago, I believe. I can’t be completely sure.”

I couldn’t find my voice, it had disappeared down my throat. 

“Oh,” was all I managed, wary and growing tired. I had finished my bowl of cereal, and it sat at my feet. I stood up shakily. 

Bringing the bowl to the empty kitchen, I rinsed it out and filled a cup with water. I padded back to my room, lifting the cup to my lips. 

I felt the caterpillar move, slithering across the side of my face. I refused to react, knowing I would freak myself out even more. It dipped toward the cup and I realized its intentions. Shutting the bedroom door behind me, I dipped my index finger into the water and held it up to the bug. It licked the droplets off of my finger eagerly. I set the cup on my nightstand as the Star creature continued to drink, tickling my sensitive skin. I reached up and ran my other finger across its back, then realized what I was doing and stopped immediately. 

When I turned back to Aaravos, I could feel the flush on my cheeks.

“He was thirsty,” I explained, gesturing to the bug. 

“ _He?_ ” Aaravos smirked. I hadn’t thought about what I said. 

“Yeah, I mean, you’re a guy, so I guess he is too?” I was flustered, stumbling over the words. 

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense. I am assuming you mean male when you say “guy”?” 

I nodded, realizing how ancient Aaravos was and how much culture he must have missed from being in the mirror prison. 

Suddenly exhausted, I lifted the sheet up again. Before he could protest, I explained. 

“I need to change, so I’m going to put the sheet over the mirror for a minute.” 

He tilted his head, giving me a look. My insides churned, and I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, feeling the room heat up. 

I didn’t want Aaravos to see my expression, so I lifted the sheet again.

“I could simply turn around.” His voice seemed impossibly _deeper_. I considered it for a moment, then remembered who I was talking to. 

“I’m going to be completely honest… I don’t really trust you…” 

I tried to keep it lighthearted, but I could see the heat in Aaravos’ golden eyes. I threw the wide cloth over the mirror before my body could betray me. 

Changing hastily, my thoughts wandered. Lost in my mind, I barely felt the caterpillar shift and begin crawling down, onto my exposed neck. I reacted this time, placing my hand against the insect harshly and pressing, not enough to harm him, but enough to make my point clear. To my relief, the Star creature stopped and sat there, unmoving. I removed my hand and slipped on fresh clothes, heart racing. 

I stepped over to my desk and lifted a hairbrush out of the drawer. As I ran it through my long locks, I pulled the sheet back off of the mirror. Aaravos was still there, looking mildly annoyed and a bit uncomfortable. 

He saw the caterpillar on my neck, and his face morphed into its usual smirk. I glared back.

“I’m going to bed, if you could not make the entire room glow, that would be great, I’m exhausted.” I commented dryly, ignoring his bright gaze. 

With that, I placed the insect in its jar, not bothering to cover the mirror again. I wasn’t thinking about how Aaravos would be able to watch me sleep. 

My mind was still reeling from all the new information, and I walked shakily to the small bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I headed back to bed. 

I stared at the ceiling, feeling my eyelids grow heavy. I finally closed them and let the sleep consume me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some plot holes with Soren and Claudia (they are supposed to be away during this time), but I wanted them in the story.


	4. Questions

I shifted. The sheets felt strange, almost like satin. I ran my thumb over the hem and realized that I was staring up at a silvery wall, high and arching. Confused, I tried to turn over, only to feel something in my way. I sat up, alert now. _This wasn’t my room._

Eyes wandering, I noticed a familiar fireplace and a chair in front of it. Then my gaze fell to the bed, and I jumped. Aaravos lay next to me, unmoving.

_I was in the mirror._

For a moment, I didn’t move, staring at Aaravos’ sleeping form. As alarmed as I was, I couldn’t help but take in the image, his beauty unmistakable.

I reached a trembling hand forward and stroked one antler carefully, tracing its shape with my fingertip. He shifted, groaning. I snatched my hand back and held my breath, silent. When he didn’t wake, I repeated the motion. I stopped, shy, as he moved again.

Aaravos opened one eye lazily, his face more relaxed than I had ever seen it. He closed it again, and rolled away from me. 

Huffing in exasperation, I laid a firm palm on his bicep. I tugged, and discovered that I couldn’t move him _in the slightest_. Nevertheless, I pulled harder. 

It seemed to do the trick. He turned to face me, gaze sharp. I faltered, and realized how close we were. I scooted off the bed and walked around its wide frame, over to the chair. I felt Aaravos’ eyes following me. 

“What- what am I doing here? _Why_ am I in your room?” I asked him, a bit concerned. 

He chuckled, bringing his elegant arms to cradle behind his head, baring his chest completely. I watched, distracted.

“I don’t know,” he drawled, “it’s _your_ dream.”

My eyes widened. 

Turning towards the fire, I stepped closer. There was no warmth coming from the flames. In fact, I couldn’t _feel_ anything, couldn't smell anything, couldn’t hear anything. I wondered if it was the fact that I was dreaming, or if it was always this way inside the mirror. 

“ _Eva…_ ”

I shuddered, and felt a strong grasp on my waist, pulling me backward. I stumbled, and Aaravos pressed against me from behind, fingers curling into my delicate skin. He leaned over, so close I could feel his breath on my ear. 

“ _I believe_... it is time for you to wake.” He whispered sensually, and I melted into his firm grip. I didn’t want to leave, and pushed back against Aaravos’ sturdy figure. 

A strange sensation spread from where he touched me, and suddenly I was falling. A sharp pain made me cry out, alarmed. It felt like I was stuck in slow-motion, reaching up as the floor vanished beneath my feet.

I woke up on the ground. Feeling the harsh wood underneath me, I hummed tiredly. My body ached, and I squinted through my eyelashes. 

The sun shone fiercely through the window. It was warm, probably late morning. I yawned and pushed my tangled hair out of my face, wincing again in response to the hard floor. My other arm was splayed across my stomach, and when I shifted I felt something strange. I pulled up my nightshirt. There, on my abdomen, were markings. No- imprints. Six welts, angry and red against my skin. I twisted, spotting one more welt on each of my sides. _Four fingers,_ I thought briefly.

“What the…?” I mumbled. It hurt, especially when I touched the marks. I noticed movement in the mirror, and I let go of my shirt abruptly, standing. 

Aaravos had seen me, I was sure of it. Inching over to my bed, I sat down on the edge. The Star creature had run out of leaves, and I made a mental note to collect more. 

Placing the bug on my ear, I faced the elf, already bracing myself for questioning. I didn’t expect him to sound so concerned. 

“Let me see, Eva,” Aaravos beckoned me closer. His four digits stood out, drawing my attention. I reluctantly moved nearer and lifted my shirt, exposing the skin of my hips and waist. He sucked in his breath.

“How is this possible, Aaravos?” If I had truly been dreaming, I wouldn’t wake up with evidence. 

He didn’t bother with his usual smirk, instead frowning. It looked strange on his face. 

“I’m not sure.” He didn’t ask me anything about my dream, confirming my suspicions.

“You were there, weren’t you? I thought it was just me, but now…” I trailed off, realizing how intimate the experience had been. I blushed, my insides twisting at the memory.

His eyes flashed. “Yes, Eva, _I was there._ What I do not understand is how you ended up with marks. The dream should have been solely in your mind.” 

I ignored the second part of his statement. “How…?” I asked quietly, feeling as though he invaded my personal space, only this was worse. 

He rolled his eyes. “Magic. How else?”

My expression must have revealed how I was feeling, because he added,

“Do not worry, I can only access your mind while you sleep.”

I folded my arms against my body, gripping my painful torso. “ _How is that supposed to make me less worried?_ I have bruises on my skin!”

He visibly winced. “It appears I gripped you too tightly. I… are you alright?” Aaravos sounded unsure. I tried to slow my harsh breathing, to calm my heartbeat. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I mumbled. I was okay, but it did make me wonder how much he could hurt me if he tried. “Maybe it would be best if I didn’t dream of you,” I finished. 

Aaravos nodded, but he looked sort of… _disappointed_. I supposed that I was the only company he had. Still, I felt unsafe. 

I walked over to the washroom. Lifting the caterpillar off of my ear, I set him beside the simple sink and ran the water. I held my hand under the cool liquid before splashing it on my face, gasping. I dried my skin and watched the Star creature lick up some droplets that had landed on the edge of the sink. 

While I was there, I pulled my shirt up once again and stared at the marks in my small mirror, the one that didn’t currently contain a magical elf. I closed my eyes, recalling Aaravos pressed up behind me, the feeling of his refreshingly cold fingers against my burning skin. Then I had woken up, ripped from the bliss. 

I stood there for a long moment, staring into my own pale green eyes. My face looked frozen in a worried expression, and I forced myself to relax, taking several deep breaths.

“Are you just going to stand there all day? Our little friend is hungry.” I jumped as the caterpillar arched up towards me. Flushing, I let my shirt fall back down and rolled my eyes at his impatient tone. I scooped up “our little friend” and went back to my room.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” I left my chambers, closing the door tightly behind me. I stepped outside and located the bush easily. This time, I took a handful of leaves and shoved them in my pocket before collecting another bunch. 

Making my way back to my room, I was stopped in the common area by two of my roommates. Maeve and her girlfriend were eating breakfast on the couch. 

“Hey,” Samara called out, lifting her hand in greeting. I smiled.

“Hi,” I answered. I watched as Maeve smirked, tossing her hair over one shoulder. _Here it comes_ , I thought.

“So, Eva. How’d you sleep?” She raised one eyebrow, the question sounding more like an accusation. 

I froze. _How…?_

Samara elbowed her, laughing nervously. “She’s just messing with you. We heard you talking to someone last night and this morning. _Of course_ this girl,” she gestured to Maeve, “assumed you were having some extra fun.”

Maeve rolled her eyes. “Sam is being too nice. We wanna know who!”

I blushed, but I was relieved. It was the simplest explanation, and so I nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry if I woke you.”

The girls smiled, glancing at each other. “I knew it!” Maeve exclaimed. “Who’s the lucky guy? Or girl…”

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing some eggs. 

“No comment,” I replied slyly. Cracking them into a bowl, I stirred before pouring the eggs into the waiting pan. It hissed a little, and I turned down the heat. 

The girls giggled and I shook my head, amused. 

“ _At least_ tell us if it’s a guy or a girl!” Samara pleaded.

I sighed. “It’s a guy. You don’t know him.” My voice was flat. “No more questions please!” 

When the eggs were done, I scraped them onto a plate and turned. Grabbing a fork, I walked down the hall to my room. I didn’t want to talk about my nonexistent sex life anymore. 

“Enjoy yourself!” Maeve’s high voice sounded faint.

“I will!” I called back from my room, and heard them laugh. Fighting a smile, I set my plate down and pulled the leaves from my pocket. 

Crossing over to the jar, I dropped two leaves in and set the rest on the desk. The Star creature was waiting eagerly for me. 

“You will what?” Aaravos asked when the caterpillar resumed its usual place. 

Still arranging the leaves, I didn’t turn around. “Oh uh, my roommates heard me talking and thought I had brought someone home last night,” I explained, feeling my cheeks warm. He chuckled darkly, the sound making me tense up.

“They’re not _wrong_.” He sounded coy. 

I turned around, glancing at the mirror. Aaravos was back in his chair, looking up at me from the same book he had been reading yesterday. 

“No, that’s not…” I trailed off when I realized he was just messing with me. I flushed. Grinning, the smile _somehow_ elegant, he returned his attention to his book. 

I opened my window, feeling the breeze. I still had a while before Soren would arrive, so I grabbed a novel of my own from the nightstand and settled on my bed. 

A few hours later, I looked up from the book, returning to reality. Aaravos was nowhere to be seen. _What time was it?_ I looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky, but not yet setting. _Shit._

I had less time on my hands than I previously planned for, but it was enough not to rush. Still, I jumped up from my bed, more excited than I had thought I would be. 

Grabbing a towel, I headed to the washroom. Peeling off my clothes, I filled the small tub. I took a bath to shave, and when I was done, I stood up and turned the shower faucet on. I sighed as I felt the warm water run over me, relaxing my muscles. The welts on my torso stung a bit, but the pain faded quickly. I washed my hair thoroughly before conditioning.

Remembering that I didn’t have much time to get ready, I finished up. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body carefully, grateful that it covered down to my knees. I hoped Aaravos was still elsewhere in his extensive prison. Feeling suddenly vulnerable, I took a deep breath before leaving the washroom.

Thankfully, he wasn’t there. I felt a bit better, and started sorting through my clothes. I didn’t have many; most of my things had been left at home. I grabbed underclothes and a pair of tight, denim pants that flared beneath the knee. Slipping them on, I searched for a top. My eyes landed on a soft green shirt. The neckline was revealing, but the color would compliment my eyes.

As I pulled the top out of the drawer, I felt something strong tugging at the towel that was still wrapped around my upper body. It fell to the floor, in a heap at my feet. Yelping, I covered myself instinctively, facing away from the mirror. I knew exactly what was happening. _What or who else would’ve pulled my towel off?_

At least I had put my pants on already. Unfortunately, I was bare from the waist up. My wet hair dripped down my back and I shivered.

Angry and flustered, I wrapped a breast band around my chest hastily. I tried to diminish my embarrassment, abruptly turning around. I _refused_ to feel ashamed. 

Of course, Aaravos was standing there, tall and majestic as ever. There was a dark glint in his eye, and he stared unabashedly at my barely-covered breasts. I marched right up to him, lifting my chin. Promptly, I threw the rumpled sheet over the mirror and turned away. I shut the caterpillar in its jar, shoving it into the darkness of a cabinet. 

Even though I knew Aaravos was no longer able to see me, I couldn't calm down. I focused on getting dressed and tried to breathe more slowly. After pulling the green top over my still-heaving chest, I squeezed the water out of my hair. Then, I picked up the towel and slung it over my shoulders to keep the droplets off of my shirt. Finally relaxed, I began brushing my curls, braiding a lock and letting it hang over one cheek. I left the rest down.

By now, it was sunset. I finished getting ready, grabbing my small handbag and filling it with coins. I set the purse on my disheveled bed, not bothering to grab a coat. It was late in the spring, and the air was warm.

Sighing, I took the Star creature out of the cabinet and set his jar on the nightstand. I felt bad for trapping him in there, but I needed Aaravos to know that he couldn’t get away with what he did.The bug felt heavy, and I glanced down. He looked a bit swollen, and upon further inspection I noticed he had already eaten the two leaves I had provided. I laughed in disbelief. The caterpillar began creeping up my arm slowly, heading for my ear. 

I wasn’t sure if I could handle seeing Aaravos again, but Soren would arrive soon. I didn’t want to go off drinking while I was still irritated and dampen the mood. I got a hold of the thick material and yanked, exposing the mirror. 

He was lying on his back on the floor, face tilted up. One of his arms was slung over his eyes, the other stretched out beside him. I had never seen him look so _human,_ the casual position unnerving. Aaravos must have sensed my presence, because he shifted onto his side and got up. He walked up to me, movements graceful as ever. His ears were lower than usual, and his expression was troubled. _If you feel sorry, why did you do it in the first place?_ I wondered, referring to his earlier actions. I stepped closer to the elf, avoiding his eyes. 

“You look… alluring,” Aaravos purred. Heat rushed back to my face, and I finally made eye contact. 

“You know, I don’t really think you are referencing this _exact moment,_ ” I bit out. He was the one to look away this time. “If you’re going to apologize, now would be the time. I’m leaving in a few minutes.” 

Still nothing. As I was about to make a third comment, Aaravos looked back up. I could’ve sworn that the markings on his cheeks shone brighter than usual. “You know, there was once a time when it would have been laughed off as a joke.” He muttered. 

I couldn’t believe it. He was defending himself. Confronting him had clearly been a mistake on my part. Fuming, I forced myself to speak evenly. “It wasn’t funny _at all._ You made me feel violated, and exposed. I can’t trust you anymore, and I don’t know why I ever did.” My voice was dangerously calm. “I am not a toy for you to play with. If you think for _even a second_ that I am, you are mistaken.” 

Aaravos seemed to consider my words for a moment. The mask of easy confidence and teasing smiles had been wiped off his face. His true emotion shone through, and after a few seconds, I realized that he was _ashamed_. It was strange to see such a noble figure like himself look so vulnerable, and I couldn’t stop the harsh laughter that spilled from my lips.

He flinched at the sound, and for a moment, I just watched him. Then, I returned to my senses. He still hadn’t spoken, and I considered leaving. Maybe taking a long walk before Soren arrived, or going to the tavern early. Anything but _this._ I turned away, sitting down on the end of my bed. I laid back and took a few deep breaths.

“I am truly sorry, Eva.” His deep tone was barely audible. 

Sighing, I stayed where I was. I hoped he meant it, because I was sick of the constant battle between us. 

“I mean it.” 

I shot up, confused and shocked. “ _Can you read my mind?!_ ” I sputtered. Aaravos frowned. “No, I simply assumed that you weren’t going to believe me.”

“You were right,” I began, cracking a smile. 

He seemed to relax, sensing the release of tension. “I meant what I said, Eva. You are beautiful, _topless_ or not.”

I rolled my eyes, but there were butterflies in my stomach, fluttering rapidly. I had a sudden, irrational thought.

“Take off your cloak.”

He looked surprised. “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. _Take it off._ ” I repeated. “You saw me, so we need to be even.” I was smiling now.

Aaravos still looked unsure, but obeyed. His indigo fingers began to tug at the tie of his thin cape. 

A loud knock made me jump. “ _Eva?_ You ready?” Soren’s voice filtered through the door. 

I shot a regretful look at Aaravos, and whispered, “Don’t forget about our _arrangement!_ ”

He smirked, then prompted, “take the Star creature with you.” It was more of a question than a request. 

I shook my head quickly. “No,” I decided. “I should be back in a few hours.”

“ _Should?_ ” he tilted his head, amused. 

“Yes, _should,_ ” I hissed, pulling my boots on. 

“Eva?!” Soren called again, sounding concerned. 

“Coming!” I replied, yanking the caterpillar off my ear and setting him in his jar. Scooping up my bag, I mouthed a quick _bye_ to Aaravos. 

I met Soren at the door, and we walked outside. I could tell he was ecstatic, and I smiled. “Happy birthday, _grown adult_.” We were over a year apart in age, but I didn’t think of him as younger. I never had. 

“Thanks, Eve!” He moved faster, and I half-ran to keep up. We met three of his friends, two of which I recognized, and Claudia, in the courtyard. After exchanging quick greetings, Soren caught a hold of his sister with one hand and me with the other. “C’mon!” He sang, and Claudia winked at me. Laughing, I was whisked into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotional changes between Eva and Aaravos ;)


	5. The Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to Mature, just to be safe. This chapter has some underage drinking, swearing and mature themes.

The walk into town was much longer than I expected. Soren led the way, and explained the plan for smuggling Claudia in. Of course, it was based around her skills with Dark magic. She held up a blank piece of parchment, and everyone watched as she snapped her fingers, whispering something unintelligible. Before our eyes, the paper morphed into an identification slip.

I shook my head as we continued down the path, astounded. Soren’s friends thought it was the most amazing thing they’d ever seen. Finn turned to Claudia, eyes huge. 

“That would’ve been so useful when we were younger!” He sighed, and she crossed her arms.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t have trusted you with one of these,” she sassed. “I am the only one mature enough to use a fake identification slip.”

“You’re also the only person who actually needs one,” I pointed out. Claudia shrugged, rolling her eyes. 

Soren backtracked to us, having walked faster with Everett, the new guy, and Kai. “Come on guys! I’m about to walk into a bar and not be kicked out!”

I sped up a bit, hearing Claudia giggling behind me. 

Once we were all caught up, Soren pointed to each of us dramatically. 

“Alright everyone, here is the single rule of the night. No hitting on my sister!”

Claudia scowled, while the rest of us laughed. 

“Don’t worry, Soren, she’s in good hands.” Kai put her arm around Claudia, winking at the boys. 

“That’s kinda what I’m afraid of,” Soren countered.

I walked past the group, chuckling. “Are you guys coming or not?”

The tavern was surprisingly quiet. It wasn’t that late, but it was a popular place to go. We didn’t have to wait and walked right in. Everyone pulled out their slips, including Claudia. The man at the door didn’t even bat an eye. 

Geez, it’s a good thing her dad isn’t here, I thought. Viren was ridiculously overprotective- of Claudia, anyway. 

We made our way over to the bar, which had plenty of open stools. Soren took one in the middle, Finn and I on either side of him. Claudia sat on my right, with Kai next to her, and Everett settled in the stool on Finn’s left. The bartender came over immediately. 

Before we could start ordering, Soren asked us if he could pick our drinks. Everyone groaned, but we eventually all agreed. Grinning, he started reading off the menu randomly, obviously clueless. He pointed at me, and I swore I saw a twinkle in his eye. 

“For Eva, hmm. I think- vodka with cranberry juice, a big one, please.”

I shot him a subtle glare, but he pretended not to notice, continuing. Surprising no one, he ordered Claudia the most watered down, mild drink he could find. She didn’t seem to mind, though. 

I knew I should order food, so I waved the bartender over and asked for a side of fries. Claudia did the same. The rest of them refrained, and I sighed. It was going to be a wild night. 

After an hour and three rounds of drinks, my prediction came to be true. Soren, Kai and the guys were hammered, Claudia was tipsy and I was somewhere in between. 

“...and so we went back to his place, and when we walked in, his girlfriend was sitting in the living room!” Finn was explaining. I was listening in, but not really focused. 

“No! What?” Soren slurred, eyes wide. Finn nodded, continuing on. 

“Of course, he tried to play it off, saying I was his friend, but she wasn’t buying any of it. I left.” 

Claudia snorted, giggling. Kai’s hand was on her thigh, suggestively high. Apparently both girls had been listening to Finn’s story. 

Soren spotted them. “Hey, I said no hitting on her!” He didn’t sound commanding at all.

Kai laughed. 

I rolled my eyes and winced, a headache forming. Finishing my drink, I turned to Soren. The buzz was beginning to be too strong, and I told myself not to order another one. 

“You know, if you didn’t want her to sit at the bar and drink and have fun, you shouldn’t have invited her to come sit at a bar and drink and have fun.” My voice was loud. Soren pouted, leaning in, and I giggled. 

I felt his arm snake around my waist and I didn’t really think much of it. I probably should have. His fingers caught on the hem of my shirt and pulled it up a bit, accidentally-on-purpose. I realized what he was doing too late.

“Hey, Eva, what’s up with your stomach?” Kai inquired rather clumsily.

Oh no. Aaravos… the bruises.

My mind felt murky as I fished for an explanation. “I- uhhh,” was all I managed to come up with. 

Soren pulled my shirt all the way up to my ribs. I could feel everyone staring, silent. Then, Claudia and Everett, at exactly the same time, burst out laughing. I jumped.

“I think Eva’s got some explaining to do. Who are you seeing?” Claudia inquired, smirking. 

“Whoever it is, they must’ve been pretty excited!” Kai commented. She leaned over and stared for a minute. 

I mentally sighed. Again with the sexplanations- or, sorry, the sex-related excuses. I shook my head carefully. “It’s not a big deal, geez!” I yanked my shirt back down.

“It kinda seems like a big deal, they looked pretty bruised!” Of course Soren would worry. Although, his tone was more bitter than concerned.

“No, no, no. It’s fine, really. Consensual and everything.” That was a half-lie, but I wasn’t about to tell them about Aaravos. I wondered what he was doing, and suddenly felt very glad I hadn’t brought along the caterpillar. 

I guess they decided my explanation was good enough, because nobody asked me anything else about it. They turned back to their conversations, Kai’s hand slipping further up Claudia’s leg. Soren still seemed off, though, so I tried to reassure him.

“Don’t worry about it, Soren.” I said. He looked at me, and his eyes were unfocused. To get his attention, I reached out and took his hand, the one that wasn’t holding his fourth(?) drink. He smiled, and then glanced behind me. His jaw dropped. Following his gaze, I turned.

Claudia and Kai were kissing now, lips locked, hands wandering all over. They didn’t seem to notice us, or anything, for that matter. 

I looked back at Soren with a warning glance. He opened his mouth and I shook my head, giggling. 

“Bar to have fun,” I mouthed silently. He took the hint and regretfully tore his eyes away. 

“At least it’s Kai and not some random girl,” he muttered. 

I nodded. I briefly wondered if the two would remember much in the morning. Turning, I spotted an arrow board on the opposite side of the room.

“Hey, guys, let’s go throw arrows!” I exclaimed. Within a few minutes, everyone stumbled over to the board. The tavern was empty now, except for a middle aged man in the corner. 

Taking turns, everyone missed on the first try, save for Claudia. Finn accused her of using magic again, but she denied it. 

I noticed she wasn’t slurring, eyes mostly clear.I couldn’t believe that she was the least wasted of all of us. Well, actually, I could. She was pretty responsible, more so than Soren and definitely more so than Kai. 

On the second try, Everett and Soren managed to hit the board. I was not doing as well, missing every time. Eventually, Claudia won, surprising nobody. 

We all sat back down, Finn gathering his things. 

“I think I’m going to head out. I’m pretty tired.” We all protested, and he laughed and shook his head. After sloppily hugging each of us, Finn left. 

Claudia stood up, glancing at Kai. “I’m gonna go too.” I raised my eyebrows, but didn’t comment. She caught my eye and winked. After a moment, Kai also got up. 

Soren, apparently oblivious to the interaction, nodded. The two girls left together, running off as soon as they were out the door. 

I laughed quietly. “They’re going to have fun tonight.”

Sighing, he shrugged. “Oh well.”

I was surprised. He noticed my confusion. 

“She’s gotta live her life, right? I’m not going to be the one stopping her.” Soren's voice was still slurring. He looked tired. “I should head home,” he continued. Then, after a few seconds, he added, “Want to come?”

Words not registering, I frowned. Then I understood. He was asking me if I wanted to…

“Uh, that’s okay. I don’t want to mess up our relationship, Soren.” I knew if I went home with him, waking up the next morning would be a disaster. 

He nodded, reaching for his wallet. I did the same. 

“No, don’t. I got it.”

I stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. It’s your birthday!” 

He shrugged sloppily. “Dad gave me some money, I don’t have anything else to spend it on. Plus, you…” He trailed off at my glare. 

“Don’t go there, Soren,” I warned. He backed off immediately, hands up. 

“Alright, alright. Forget I mentioned it.”

I slipped a few coins out of my bag and slid them onto the countertop. 

We stood up, and I swayed a bit. Steadying me, Soren looked over at Everett, who was chatting up the bartender. “You comin’? He asked.

Everett shook his head, smiling. “See you guys.”

We walked out, and I sighed as a cool breeze swept through my hair, ruffling it. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Soren offered, and before I could protest, he added, “It’s on the way, I might as well.”

We were silent most of the way. My movements were slow, and I knew the alcohol was to blame. Soren didn’t seem to mind. He stumbled once, and I giggled before tripping, barely catching myself. I looked up to see him standing there with an eyebrow raised, smile spreading wide. We both laughed.

Before long, we arrived at the house. I unlocked the door as quietly as possible, pushing it open. He followed me through the darkness, narrowly missing a table corner. I went into my room and lit a candle, turning back to Soren. 

He was looking at me strangely. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” He mumbled. 

“No Soren, it’s really not a good idea. We’re friends,” I began.

“I know, I know, I’m just horny,” he admitted. I shot him a look. 

“I am too, and that’s why it would be a mistake. Goodnight.” I started closing the door. He huffed good-naturedly before stepping back. 

“‘Night, Eve.”

I closed the door all the way before I pulled my boots off. Setting my purse on the desk, I lifted the Star creature out of its jar clumsily. He was definitely bigger, and looked too large to perch on my ear. Instead, I set him on my shoulder. 

“You’re back.” 

I moved in front of the mirror, and froze. 

Aaravos was lounging in the plush chair, facing me. His cloak was gone, leaving his upper body bare. I gazed at his muscled torso, his arms, the way his gleaming locks draped over one strong shoulder. 

I watched through blurred vision as he stood, moving closer, and I noticed that his strange skirt was also missing. His fitted pants hugged his narrow hips, the hem resting low on his tight abdomen. My stomach coiled, and a small gasp escaped my lips as I breathed in.

“Fuck, you’re so hot…” 

I didn’t realize I had opened my mouth until he met my eyes, gaze heated. I flushed. 

“You’re drunk,” he murmured lowly. I shivered, the sound of his voice only adding to my arousal. So what if I was? We continued to stand there, and I was unsure of what to do. 

“Fall asleep, Eva.” Aaravos suggested, his tone softening. I understood. 

Briefly, I recalled there being a reason I didn’t want him to come to me, but I couldn’t really focus, and pushed the thought aside. 

Nodding, I walked on shaky legs to the washroom. Once there, I peed before brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I saw my drunken expression plainly and sighed. I returned to the bedroom. 

Aaravos was still there, his figure blinding. I shut my eyes briefly to steady myself before opening them again. 

Unbuttoning the front of my pants, I pulled them down over my hips, feeling bold. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the fact that I was delirious with desire. Either way, I felt good. I pulled my pants off completely, dropping them to the floor. 

He stared at my bare legs, apparently confused. “What are you doing?” He asked. I paused.

“I’m changing…” 

He smiled. “Yes, I can see that. However, you were incredibly self-conscious earlier today and we had an argument because of it.”

I frowned. “That was kinda different,” I stammered. “You saw me against my will. I chose to take my pants off this time.”

“I hardly saw you,” he scoffed. Waiting a moment, he added, 

“Please, continue.”

I didn’t. My shirt was comfortable, and I often slept in underclothes. I unhooked my breastband, pulling it out from under my top. I bumped the caterpillar in the process and he shifted on my shoulder. 

Aaravos was still watching me. When I stopped shedding garments, he motioned to the bed, looking impatient. I crawled in, pulling the sheets up. My head still felt fuzzy, and the effects of drinking hadn’t worn off. The excitement of it all had me staring at the ceiling, unable to relax. I sat back up. 

“I can’t,” I mumbled. “I can’t sleep. I’m too worked up.” 

Aaravos smirked and raised his hand. “May I?” 

I nodded, not sure what he planned to do. I watched as he drew a symbol in the air and whispered a few words I didn’t understand. The world tilted and I fell back down, asleep instantly. 

The first thing I noticed was that I was still tipsy. I felt the same as I had before passing out, and I wasn’t any more relaxed. I was in my own bed, I could tell by the texture of the sheets. My eyes were closed, and I opened them quickly, blinking. 

Aaravos was standing near the mirror. He was still shirtless, and after a small glance down I realized that I was also missing the clothing I had taken off. I should’ve felt self-conscious, but I was too exhilarated to care. 

Standing up, I moved over to Aaravos. He watched me, eyes glittering. We were close now, and I reached up, placing a hand on his chest, right over the mark. His eyelashes fluttered and I could feel his heartbeat quicken. I breathed in slowly, and he met my eyes. 

Dropping my hand, I took another step forward. He was so tall, breathtaking and ethereal. 

Aaravos traced my lower lip with one thumb, tilting my head back with the fingers on my jaw. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Eva?” 

I had never heard his voice sound so deep. His words sent a thrill through my body, and I closed my eyes, nodding faintly. 

In an instant, he was there, brushing his lips against mine. The movement was too soft, unsatisfying. I pulled him in again, this time more forcefully. He kissed me gently for a moment, then harder, pushing back against my body. His arm curled around my waist, fingers caressing the skin of my back. He moaned lightly, making my stomach flutter.

I felt Aaravos move his other hand up, tangling it in my hair. I sighed against his lips, knees weak, and clutched at his bare body. I walked backwards and he followed, breaking the kiss. 

My calves hit the bed and I fell back, pulling him with me. Aaravos leaned down, lips locking with mine again before moving lower. He trailed kisses down my neck, sucking the delicate skin above my collarbone. I threaded my fingers in his silky hair, then grasped his horns carefully, running my hands over them. He bit into my shoulder, and I cried out softly, tilting my head back to give him better access. 

Aaravos pushed my shirt up and I whimpered, this time in pain. He stopped for a moment, staring at the bruised skin of my hips. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. There was a pained look on his face.

I shook my head, kissing him with renewed vigor. Aaravos responded accordingly, taking in a sharp breath through his nose. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in, teasing. I moaned, relaxing and letting him guide our movements. My hands wandered his sparkling skin, over his shoulders and back. 

Wanting more, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down, connecting our bodies. I felt his arousal before he drew back, rather forcefully. 

I frowned at the loss of contact. “Closer,” I insisted, trying in vain to bring him down again. Aaravos sat up and moved away, breathing heavily. 

Seeing the confusion and hurt written across my face, he sighed. “Eva… you’re drunk.” Aaravos sounded condescending.

So what? I thought, getting irritated. 

“I want you.” I plainly stated. “I can see that you want me,” I looked down pointedly.

He closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I’m,” he paused. “Worried. You aren’t thinking clearly, and the last time we were close…” Aaravos was referring to the marks. So that’s what was bothering him. At least, it was the only reasonable explanation.

Frustrated, I crossed my arms over my chest. “So you’re concerned about hurting me? I’ll be okay, Aaravos.”

He didn’t look convinced. I had an idea.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” I smirked as I rolled over, away from him. His eyes widened before he tackled me, pinning my hands above my head. 

“As… delightful... as that would be, I must object.” Aaravos kissed me sensually, preventing me from moving or speaking. When he finally drew back, I broke free of his grip and flipped over, straddling his hips. We both groaned at the friction.

“Come on, Eva. Just enjoy the moment!”

I laughed. “Did you really just tell me to “enjoy the moment”? Can’t you see I’m trying?”

He rolled his eyes, huffing. “You know what I mean.” 

I didn’t want to stop, but the conscientious part of my brain knew he was being slightly more reasonable. I halted my movements, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Aaravos seemed to relax considerably, and it made me wonder why he didn’t just sleep with me. He had been alone for hundreds of years, and I was right in front of him, telling him yes. Yet, he was holding back. Why?

Pushing my thoughts aside, I tried to refrain from rolling my hips. Aaravos was temptingly hard, but he hadn’t consented and so I sighed and climbed off of him. Lying down beside him, I breathed in and out to calm my body. He reached over and threaded his four fingers through my five, and I touched them curiously. It felt strange. 

He pulled me closer and I curled against his cool skin. I traced the marking on his chest before reaching up to thumb the stars under his eyes. He kept them closed while I did this, face relaxed. 

“I don’t want to leave,” I snuggled closer, moving my free hand to an antler. He shuddered out a breath and smiled weakly. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he locked eyes with me, and my heart fluttered. Willing the feelings away, I looked up. We didn’t speak again, the moment too vulnerable to be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Comments are welcomed :)


	6. A Headache and a History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took so long to publish. I had writer's block for a while and now that it's officially summer I'll have more time to write. 
> 
> I'm not completely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I figured I'd just publish it so that there'd be some new content for those of you who are actually following the story.

I didn’t remember how my dream ended, but I woke up feeling positively terrible. My head pounded, and nausea was gradually forming in my gut. Rubbing my eyes and forehead with a clammy palm, I groaned softly. The light was too bright and the sheets were too hot.

I felt a strange tickling sensation on my neck. I felt at it, and realized it was Aaravos’ caterpillar. Startled and a bit creeped, it took me a minute to recall the state I had been in last night. I had probably fallen asleep without putting him away first. I stroked him with a lazy finger, smiling despite my condition. 

“Good morning.” His voice was booming in my ear, and I winced as it sent a spike of pain through my skull. 

“Not so loud,” I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. I sat up to get a better view of the mirror, and immediately regretted it. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I frantically tugged the sheets away and stumbled to the bathroom, hitting the door frame on the way. 

I barely made it, on my knees and hunching over the toilet. The next few minutes were pure hell. I wasn’t sure if I had lost my stomach along with last night’s drinks. 

Finally, it was over. I closed the lid and sat there for a moment, breathing heavily to calm down. My throat burned and I got up to splash my face with water, swallowing a few mouthfuls in the process. I slumped against the wall, head tilted back as I breathed. The Star creature inched down my arm and onto my leg, peering up at me. 

Wait. 

I hadn’t noticed him until now. I felt a sinking feeling in my now-empty stomach. Aaravos had just heard me puking my guts out, loud and clear in his ear. I moaned in horror and buried my face in my hands. No way was I leaving the bathroom, at least, not for a while. A week in here sounded pretty good to me. 

When I resurfaced, the caterpillar was still on my knee, watching me. I glared at him, then felt bad. Petting under his purple chin, I prayed forgiveness for the grotesque sounds he and his owner had suffered through a few minutes ago. He didn’t say anything, which was a first. I half expected to hear a chuckle or an amused snort. But there was nothing. I sighed. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, once my confidence had returned, or, just enough of it to say something. My body was miserable, and right now I just needed some water. And my dignity back. The caterpillar continued to watch me, keeping silent. 

“Well, say something,” I snapped. My physical condition was making me irritable and annoyed. I put my head between my knees again, closing my eyes against the pounding headache. 

“Are you alright?”

I looked up quickly, surprised. Pressing a palm to my forehead, I shut my eyes again. “What?”

Aaravos repeated his words, and I shrugged. Then I remembered that he couldn’t really see me. I stood up shakily, with the insect, and made my way back to my bed. I avoided looking at the mirror, though. 

I collapsed onto the bed, rolling over and closing my eyes. My head was still spinning.

“Eva?” Aaravos was still there, probably still waiting for my answer. 

“Fine,” I said, voice muffled by the pillow. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

I didn’t dream, which was strange. When I woke up several hours later, I was disappointed and confused. The memories from last night were returning, and I recalled the euphoric feelings of Aaravos’ kiss, his eager touch. Despite still being nauseous, there was a heat in my body that wouldn’t fade. I was anxious for another dream. The night seemed so far away.

I swung my legs over the mattress and paused. Physically, I felt much better, aside from being parched. The caterpillar was also gone, and after glancing over I saw that he had returned to his modest jar of leaves. 

Desperately needing water, I passed the mirror on my way to the kitchen. Aaravos was lying on his bed on his stomach, reading. I smiled to myself. It was quite cute, actually. Seeing him in such a normal, human position was reassuring. It was as though it made him less intimidating, less elf. I scolded myself for thinking about it that way, knowing that both humans and elves were people. It was just that elves had so much power, while humans had little to nothing. Aaravos was a perfect example of pure power, even when imprisoned and isolated. I shook my head. Aaravos and I had not even known each other for a week, and my life had never been so interesting. At least not in a positive way.

Not wanting to disturb him, I continued on. 

Much to my halfhearted dismay, the kitchen and living area were both occupied. Samara was cooking, Maeve next to her. There was a familiar looking guy on the couch, and after a minute I realized it was Everett. I waved weakly at him as I grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets. 

“Hey Eve,” Samara greeted cheerfully. I frowned.

“Eve?” Only Soren called me that. 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, it has a nice ring to it.” She went back to her cooking, and I felt a little guilty. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I was just surprised.” I smiled, taking a sip of my water.

Maeve smirked at me, and I knew her incessant questioning was about to start. 

“So, Eva, did you have a good time last night?” 

I sighed. “Yes, thank you,” I rolled my eyes, and winced. Maeve wasn’t finished. 

“I heard you turned down a certain someone. On his birthday, no less!”

Momentarily confused, I let her words sink in. “Soren told you?” I mumbled, embarrassed. 

She shook her head. “Actually, it was Everett. Soren told him. Apparently he sounded pretty upset over it.” I frowned again. 

“I didn’t know you two even knew Everett,” I said. Why was Soren upset? Surely I hadn’t hurt his feelings…

Everett’s deep voice shook me out of my thoughts. “I’m right here, you know.” He chuckled. “I was surprised too, honestly. It’s not like Soren to care about stuff like that, especially considering the circumstances. It’s understandable why you said no, though.”

“Why’s that?” I was becoming more confused by the second. “Because we’re friends?”

Samara shook her head. “No, because of your mysterious lover!” she half-whispered excitedly. 

I flushed, suddenly very uncomfortable. That hadn’t been the initial reason, but after thinking about it I realized that it would have been a very awkward situation if I had said yes, with Aaravos waiting for me in the mirror. At least I would’ve gotten laid.

I shook my head, fighting back the fierce blush I knew was covering my cheeks. “Uh, yeah, I guess,” I managed. “Soren and I are just friends, anyway.”

“He didn’t think so,” Maeve remarked. She went over to the couch and plopped down beside Everett, coffee sloshing over the edge of her mug. I noticed it had a rainbow handle.

“Whatever, we were both wasted. He didn’t mean it.” I didn’t know who I was trying to persuade, myself or them. Everett didn’t look convinced, but I shrugged it off. Grasping my cup, I headed back to my room, intent on avoiding more questions. My roommates were great, but sometimes it was too much to handle. Now was one of those times. 

In my room, I picked up the Star creature and set him on my shoulder. Cup in hand, I sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the mirror. Aaravos was still reading, but he looked up when I sat down. Closing the large book, he left it on the bed and mirrored my position. Glancing up, I noticed that his eyes had dark circles. The star markings were dimmer than usual. He looked almost…

“Tired?” I spoke before I even realized that I had opened my mouth. Aaravos frowned before reaching up to brush his starry fingers under one eye. 

“Well, you did keep me up for quite a while,” he muttered. I was mildly surprised, although I remembered that he was the one entering my dreams, not the other way around. Obviously, since I didn’t possess magical abilities. I didn’t want to talk about last night, so I asked instead about the details.

“Wait, are you actually physically present, or is it a mental thing? Does it feel real to you?” I questioned, skipping his previous comment. 

Aaravos chuckled. “Oh, I’m physically there, as you discovered last night.” I rolled my eyes at that. Apparently evading the conversation was going to be tricky. The eye-rolling didn't hurt that time, my headache was miraculously gone. 

Aaravos was still speaking. “It’s a complicated spell. I wouldn’t expect you to fully grasp the concept of it.” 

I scrunched my eyebrows down. “Try me.”

He sighed. “It’s almost as though we are both brought to another dimension, where our minds connect and our bodies are physically present through our minds. Even as you sleep. I have to be awake to hold the spell.”

I nodded slowly. It was a reasonable explanation, if not a bit alarming. I had never heard of any spell that was that strong. Clearly there was more to him and his power that he let on. 

“Is it Star magic?” I asked. Aaravos smiled, and then nodded slowly. 

“Usually it is mistaken for a Moon spell. People believe it is all an illusion, but I assure you, it is real. That’s what makes Star magic so mysterious and feared.” Aaravos sounded bitter. I wondered if he had been suppressed in some way because of his unique race and power. It seemed like he had a troubled past. 

I decided to ignore the last part of what Aaravos had said. “You’re implying that others have witnessed you using this particular magic? Have other people found the mirror before me?” 

Aaravos sighed. He seemed exasperated with my questioning, but answered nonetheless. “Yes, I have used this spell many times before. But not since I have been imprisoned. And no, I have not had contact with anyone, human nor elf. Avizandum kept this wretched mirror in his lair. It was isolated from everyone and everything. His mate spoke to me occasionally, but she was not always kind.” The last word came out in a low hiss. He had raised his voice, sounding genuinely angry now. 

I looked away, deep in thought. I had no idea who Avizandum was. An elf? Whoever he was, he was disliked by Aaravos, to say the least. There was something I needed to know, but I really didn’t want to risk upsetting or angering him. He suddenly seemed so fragile.

I took in a slow, shaky breath. “Why were you locked up?”

Aaravos looked away. A few moments passed before he met my eyes, his expression one of longing. “I...I fell in love with a human,” he began slowly. When I didn’t say anything, he continued. “His name was Ziard. It was hundreds of years ago, when Xadia was one land, without the border. Elves rarely mingled with humans, but I didn’t abide by old traditions. I used to visit the human villages, and we met in Elarion. The other elves didn’t approve, and it was just an excuse for the dragon king to lock me away. It was the early days of Avizandum’s rule, and he was afraid of my power.” Aaravos’ eyes glittered in anger and contempt. I couldn’t imagine how terrible it would be to have someone you loved ripped away from you. It wasn’t even just that; Aaravos had been trapped in a mirror for several centuries. Ziard would certainly be dead by now. I didn’t notice that Aaravos had stopped talking and was now sitting silently. He appeared lost in thought. After a few moments I realized that I was, too. 

So Avizandum was a dragon. I knew almost nothing about dragons, except that they were the rulers of Xadia and all-powerful. Although, apparently they weren’t invincible because I knew for a fact that Lord Viren and the late King Harrow had slain the current dragon king, Thunder. That was why the Moonshadow elves crossed the border to kill Harrow. It was strange that Viren had been disregarded, because from what Claudia had told me, he was the one who planned and executed the whole thing. 

I wasn’t sure what to think of Aaravos’ story, so naturally I asked the dumbest question.

“You’re gay?” I blurted out, and was instantly embarrassed. For some reason the news was a surprise to me. I supposed with his appearance and charms, Aaravos could have anyone he wanted. I blushed and looked away. 

Aaravos chuckled, though it wasn’t as sure-sounding as usual. “I am not attracted to people by their gender. It is more of a… spontaneous…” he trailed off, looking a bit confused. 

I knew what he meant. “I understand, you don’t have to explain.” 

Aaravos smiled slowly. “So much has changed over the last few hundred years. It was considered taboo back then, and though I am grateful for the change, I feel as though I don’t even know the world anymore.” He switched back to our current conversation. “What about you?” 

I started, unsuspecting of his question. “What about me?” I questioned back, a bit playfully. 

He rolled his eyes, and the yellow-on-black contrast flashed. It was striking, and I lost my concentration on the conversation for a moment. Aaravos’ deep voice snapped me back out of my split-second trance. 

“You know perfectly well what I am asking. Obviously I of all elves am not going to judge you.”

I sighed. “Yeah, I honestly don’t know. But it doesn’t matter anyway, at least not to me.”

Aaravos nodded again. “Fair enough.” He didn’t say anything else. We sat there for a few moments, not speaking. I had forgotten my water, and sipped it more diligently, although my body felt strangely rejuvenated. I glanced suspiciously at Aaravos. “Are you using magic on me?” 

Aaravos tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “No,” he said pointedly. 

I still wasn’t sure, but disregarded my suspicions. We had been talking for quite a while, and my legs were cramped. I stretched them out in front of me before I stood, careful to avoid spilling water all over the floor. The sun was dipping down lower than I expected. I must’ve slept in late. 

I was about to say something to Aaravos about how low it was when I heard voices outside the door. It sounded like an argument, and I kept quiet to listen. It was a man and a woman, one defensive and the other accusational. They got closer and closer to my room before stopping just outside. The conversation ceased, a pair of footfalls slowly fading, and there was a knock at the door. 

“Eve, are you in there?” The voice was deep, though tired-sounding, and I knew immediately who it was. After the embarrassing and confusing encounter with my roommates and Everett this morning, I didn’t really want to talk. But he was still my friend, and there were obviously some things that needed clearing up.

The mirror was an issue. I glanced at Aaravos in warning, and he nodded once, eyes lighting up faintly. The mirror turned black, deep and swirling, before sporting a normal reflective sheen. I sighed, then looked over at the door. 

“I’m here, Soren. Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit on the short side, and pretty uneventful. The next one will definitely be more interesting. Again, sorry for the wait.


	7. Unexpected Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being really long, so I decided to chop it in half and post the first part early.

Soren peeked his blonde head around the door. “Hey, Eve,” he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Taking a look around, he immediately noticed the caterpillar on the nightstand. _Shit_. 

“Hey, what’s that?” He questioned, sounding genuinely intrigued. I had barely had time to put the bug in his too-small home before Soren had walked in. Faking a grin, I walked over to the jar. “He’s my… pet?” I managed. Lifting the Star creature out of its habitat, I presented it to Soren. 

“You have a _little bug pal?_ ” 

I mentally facepalmed. Of course Soren would come up with a ridiculous name for such a mysterious and magical creature. _If only he knew_. “Um, yes?” I squeaked out. 

Soren reached out to pet the Star creature and immediately snatched his hand back. “He- he bit me?” Soren sounded so incredulous that I couldn’t help but giggle. He glared, and I slapped a palm over my mouth, the one that wasn’t holding the bug. “Yeah, he does that sometimes,” I explained, clearing my throat. _Well, this was going well. Aaravos was probably listening to this absurd scenario and laughing his ass off. Well, no, since we would hear it through my “little bug pal”._ But I was sure it was amusing to the mischievous elf. 

I was glad that the Star creature hadn’t allowed Soren to touch him. I remembered Aaravos’ strange reaction to me petting him, the immediate tense figure and the _sound_. It was the strangest thing that had happened. And that was saying something. We hadn’t spoken of it since, but I had been meaning to ask Aaravos what had happened. 

Soren didn’t try to pet the caterpillar again. Instead, he sighed and sat on my bed, looking down at his feet. There was something he had come to talk to me about, and I figured this was it. I glanced over at the mirror, which still appeared normal. I didn’t necessarily want Aaravos to eavesdrop on our conversation, so I moved the Star creature to the bathroom. “Stay!” I hissed quietly before shutting the door. I padded back over to my bed. 

“Soren?”

He smiled at me, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. In fact, he looked sad. I frowned.

“Are you good?” I asked. At first, he didn’t say anything. It was unnerving, seeing him this way. Soren was _never_ like this. Ever. 

He didn’t meet my eyes. “Actually, no, not really.” He rubbed his face harshly as I sat down next to him.

“Tell me.” I murmured, turning to face him and placing a palm on his knee. He took a deep breath and looked back at me. I was starting to get seriously worried. 

“Well, first off, worst hangover ever!” Soren chuckled, breaking into a small grin. I rolled my eyes. “Tell me about it. Here, lie down.”

He did as I suggested, stretched out on the bed. I pulled his head onto my lap and started threading my fingers against his scalp. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. We stayed like that for several minutes before Soren began talking again. 

“It’s just- The past few days have been pretty confusing. I had a great time at the tavern and everything, but…” he sighed. “I think I like you, Eve. Like _really_ like you.”

My hands froze, halting their movement on his hair. “Soren, I-” 

He sat up abruptly, and I had to lean back to give him room to move. “No, let me finish.” I didn’t speak, and he continued. “We’ve been friends since we were kids. We _grew up together_. And I didn’t want to mention it, but we have been more than friends before, too.”

 _Yes_. He was right. Soren and I _had_ been more than friends. Four years ago, at the age of fifteen, I had lost my virginity. To Soren. 

“That does _not_ count!” I scoffed. “We were really stoned, and besides, I thought we agreed to never talk about it again!”

We had put it all behind us and promised not to let it interfere with our friendship. Since then, nothing had happened. Until now. 

“I know, okay, but that’s just it, Eve. It counted to _me_. I liked you then and... I like you now. I never stopped liking you. And now everyone knows, because I had one fucking _conversation_ with Everett.” Soren was rambling now, and I just sat there, trying to process what was happening. _Soren had liked me_. Soren _did_ like me. Of course, this was all coming out now. Now that I had met an elven archmage who _could_ be evil but also happened to be incredibly sexy.

I groaned, burying my face in my palms. This complicated things. _What was I supposed to do?_

“I’m so sorry, Eve. I just had to tell you…” Soren sounded miserable. I bit my lip, knowing that Soren meant a lot to me. Too much to push him away. I just didn’t know if the way he felt about _me_ was the way I felt about _him._

“Listen, I need some time to… figure things out. I don’t even know _what_ I want.” I said. Soren nodded. He stood and walked to the door. “You’re leaving?” I asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, you said you needed time, so I’m giving you time.” He sounded bitter. 

Guilt twisted in my stomach. I didn’t want things to be like this. “Okay, well, you’re still important to me. Please, don’t be upset. It’s really not like you, and it’s freaking me out.” I joked half-heartedly. It earned me a soft smile. 

“I’ll try, Eve,” Soren reassured me. I opened my arms, and he hugged me, harder than I expected. After a long moment, he pulled back and kissed my cheek. It was gentle and chaste, yet somehow it gave everything a deeper meaning. 

I smiled as he left, but there was a sinking feeling in my chest. I figured that it wouldn’t go away anytime soon. Sighing, I laid down on the floor; on my back, arms over my face. _What a mess_.

The first words out of Aaravos’ mouth when I brought the Star creature back out, some twenty minutes later, were _not_ welcomed. 

“What _exactly_ did you and that boy do, Eva?” His telltale smirk danced across his lips. I was immediately angry. 

“You were listening to our conversation?!” I accused, fuming. Though, I was more embarrassed than angry. Still, It had been a private matter and Aaravos had no right to disrespect that. It was bad enough that he practically _lived_ in my room. Asking for thirty minutes alone shouldn’t have been an issue.

Aaravos only smiled wider. “You know I couldn’t resist eavesdropping. It was just so _amusing_ to hear that boy confess his love for you. Imagine the reaction if he knew you’ve been taking an _elf_ into your bed. Quite a twisted situation this is.”

I snapped. Aaravos had crossed a line. “First of all, it was not your place to disregard my privacy. Soren is one of my closest friends and I will not stand for hearing you speak about him that way. Also, we have _not_ had sex!” I hissed. 

Aaravos chuckled, eyes flashing. “Hmm, you say that, and yet you practically _begged_ for me to take you last night.”

I flushed. He was right. I had wanted him, and I still wanted him. I gave up, sitting on my bed and burying my face in my hands. “You’re mean.” I mumbled. I heard Aaravos laugh, a loud, clear sound, and looked back up at him. His expression was no longer contemptuous and arrogant, now almost _endearing_. 

“Don’t be so quick to judge, little star. I am only playing with you.” 

I frowned, but I was no longer angry. The unexpected pet name had thrown me off. _What did “little star” even mean?_ I wasn’t sure if I should be offended, but it didn’t sound insulting. It sounded _loving_. I blushed. 

“ _Little star?_ ” I questioned quietly. 

Aaravos appeared surprised for a split-second, then looked away. “Ah, yes, my apologies.” He still wouldn’t meet my eyes, voice expressionless. If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was _embarrassed_. 

“It’s okay,” I murmured. He straightened, schooling his face back to its usual knowing look. 

“So, what did you do with that boy?” He apparently wasn’t letting it go. I opened my mouth for a retort, then closed it with a sigh. _Why shouldn’t I tell Aaravos? Who else did he have to talk to?_

“When I was fifteen, before everything changed, Soren and I met up with a couple of friends to hang out. They all left and, well, we had sex,” I said bluntly. “But we were high and it didn’t mean anything, at least, _I_ thought it didn’t. Apparently that wasn’t the case for him.”

Aaravos’ face was unreadable. “That was your first time.” He said. It wasn’t a question.

“Soren’s too.” I confessed, beginning to feel self-conscious again. That whole night had been terribly confusing. The next day? Even worse.

Aaravos looked amused. “That poor boy. You took his virginity and tore his little heart out.” He was shaking his head slowly, like a disappointed parent. 

I couldn’t believe this. Aaravos was acting as though I had _wanted_ to hurt Soren’s feelings. The elf was also making me feel terribly guilty, worse than I already felt. I wanted to scream, but I knew that’s just what Aaravos expected. He always wanted to get a reaction from me. I wasn’t sure why, but I was sick of it. “That’s enough, Aaravos.” I was weary of all the emotions. 

His expression softened again, though he rolled his yellow eyes in exasperation. “Alright, I’m quite finished. I must confess, I am curious as to what you plan to do about this new situation.” 

I sighed. I hadn’t thought too much on it, hoping to avoid the looming question that I knew I would have to answer sooner or later. To myself, to Soren, possibly to Aaravos. The one thing I knew for sure was that Soren would _not_ be welcome to the idea of me fooling around with an _elf_. Viren had taught his trusting son that elves were monsters. I had never agreed. 

“I don’t know what to do! How am I supposed to just _figure out_ if I like Soren or not?” My voice had gone up several pitches. I was just so frustrated, mainly with myself. 

Aaravos tilted his head. “Maybe there’s something or _someone_ standing in the way?” His suggestive tone betrayed his meaning, and I just stared at him. Surely he didn’t mean…

“You?!” I asked, incredulous. His eyes narrowed and his ears flattened, features almost catlike. I took a step back, feeling suddenly frightened. “What?”

“Why would that notion be so _surprising_ to you? Don’t you remember anything from last night? Or were you just too drunk to care?” He snarled, voice dripping with scorn. 

I blinked a few times. Aaravos was angry? Because I might like Soren? _But why?_ Then it dawned on me. “Are you… jealous?” It sounded crazy, even to me. But there was no other logical explanation for his behavior. And judging by his immediate reaction to my accusation and his vulnerable expression, I was right. 

“Aaravos…” I softened my tone, ready to question him more delicately. But I didn’t get the chance to say anything else, because the mirror went dark. I was left standing alone in my room, the Star creature silently settled on my shoulder. 

_Coward_ I thought. Then again, his entire attitude had been strange. It was so unlike him to care about _anything_. I half expected the mirror to brighten again, once Aaravos got over his temporary ego crisis. But it remained black, a depthless void. “Aaravos,” I tried. I knew he could hear me. 

Nothing. 

Growing desperate, I thought of one more thing. I clutched the caterpillar, now the size of a lizard, in my open palm. With my other hand, I gently ran my fingers down his purple length. He squirmed at first, but relaxed when I stroked him again, slowly this time. I continued my petting, under his tiny chin (which he seemed to enjoy the most) and even on his dark underbelly. Still, I got no sound, nor a change in the mirror’s state. 

Giving up, I placed my little bug pal on the nightstand and abruptly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.


	8. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! It took longer than I expected, but here ya go!
> 
> 'Ahem' mind the rating and the tags 'Ahem'

My stomach growled aggressively as I rummaged through the pantry. I hadn’t realized I’d be so hungry, but as it was the first time I had considered food all day (due to the nausea), it wasn’t much of a surprise. I had been so preoccupied with Aaravos and Gren lately that I hadn’t had time to eat properly. I couldn’t remember the last time I had cooked. It had been at least a week ago, maybe more. Unfortunately, the usually well-stocked cupboards were scarce of anything that could be made into a meal. I sighed. _Cereal, again?_. It didn’t sound too appetizing. 

I heard the door at the end of the hall open and my roommates came out, looking thoroughly rumpled, hair mussed. I didn’t want to know why. Though, they were dressed surprisingly nicely. Sam bounced over to me, smiling. “Hey, Eva should come with us. Then we’ll have the whole crew.” She was addressing her girlfriend, but looked right at me. Maeve nodded enthusiastically. 

“Come with you where?” I questioned whilst smoothing Samara’s messy hair, and she giggled bashfully. I didn’t really feel like going out, but a distraction would be lovely right now. “If it involves food, I’m in!” 

The girls laughed. “It does, actually. We’re going to dinner with Una, in her town. We barely ever see her and this is a great opportunity to _catch up_.” Maeve waggled her eyebrows at me, and I sighed, knowing I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Not that I didn’t want to go. Una, short for Unari, was a childhood friend who now lived in Daen, a town a few miles south of Katolis castle. She had moved just under a year ago and we all missed her terribly. I was abruptly excited. 

“When do we leave?” I asked, knowing that it was going to take a long time to get to Daen. I didn’t know when I would be back, if at all. Una usually let us crash at her house. Which would normally be fine, but… 

I shook my head. Aaravos would _not_ get in the way of my friendships. My life had changed enough already. Not in a bad way, but still. It was definitely more confusing now that there was a Startouch elf, trapped in a mirror, in my bedroom. One who was currently mad(?) at me, if that was even the problem. I honestly didn’t know. 

“I think we should go as soon as possible,” Maeve’s voice shook me out of my sardonic thoughts. “Eva, you gotta get ready, and quick!”

Looking down at my wrinkled pajamas, I blinked and nodded, dashing back to my room. As I went, I called back “Brush your hair!” jokingly. 

To my surprised relief, the mirror was still black. I supposed it would prevent me from getting distracted. The room was darkening, barely enough light to see. I discarded the idea of lighting a candle and rummaged through the top drawer of my dresser for underwear and a breast band. Slipping them on, I opened the second drawer and shrieked. My little bug pal was curled on top of a blouse, staring at me. _How did he get in there?_ I was a bit alarmed, and picked him up hesitantly. The caterpillar was longer and heavier than ever. “You need to stay in your jar,” I scolded. “I promise to get you more leaves soon.” He curled his light purple tail around my pinkie finger and I smiled fondly. The caterpillar _was_ quite cute and I was beginning to really like him, despite the circumstances. I pet him as I carried him over to his home, then realized the glass jar was too small for his growing body. “Ugh, fine, you can be free. Just- don’t scare me like that again, and _no ceilings_.” 

I knew I had already wasted too much time, remembering my thoughts on distractions and the ticking clock. 

Ironically, I was wearing the same blouse my little bug pal had been sitting on when I exited the room with brushed hair and comfy jeans. My brown purse was draped over one arm, unchanged from last night’s outing. This was the second time I was going out in the last twenty-four hours, and normally I’d feel drained, but I felt _good_. Being around people so much was invigorating. 

Samara had called a carriage, which was a rare and former privilege. I immediately went to pat the horses, stepping back sheepishly at the driver’s glare. The chestnut stepped closer to me, and I allowed her to nose my arm wetly before walking around to join my friends in the backseat. Sam rubbed the wet spot off my skin with her sleeve and I thanked her with a grateful smile. 

An hour passed before we arrived in Daen. Maeve had fallen asleep a mere ten minutes after the start of the trip and was shaken awake as we exited the carriage. The restaurant was casual, to my immense relief. Unari was waiting for us in front, her dark afro longer than the last time I had seen her. Maeve blearily stumbled over to hug her, Sam and I close behind. 

“Hey!” She greeted us happily as we formed a tight circle. “Your hair looks amazing, Una!” I smiled widely. I had really missed seeing her. It hadn’t seemed like such a long time until now. 

After being seated in the back of the restaurant, the waiter asked about drinks. I stayed away from anything alcoholic, much to the girls’ dismay. I wasn’t about to go through another day of headaches and vomiting. Although, the pain had disappeared suspiciously quickly. I still suspected Aaravos had something to do with it, regardless of his denial. 

I opted for water while Sam, Una and Maeve decided to have something more _“ fun”_ , as Una mentioned when I refused to drink. We caught up on anything major that had happened in the last few months, which, there wasn't much. While they chatted, I let my mind wander. 

I was thinking about the events from the past several hours. Soren’s confession had certainly been surprising, if not alarming. And Aaravos’ entire attitude? Much more so. The relationship we had, if there was one at all, was _strange._ We had argued several times, made out drunkenly and then argued some more. Our most recent conversation had been the most bewildering. Aaravos had acted as though it bothered him that I might be with someone else, or that I even _considered_ it. He had clearly been jealous, if that was even an emotion an _ancient elven archmage_ felt. It just seemed so out of character for him, always proud and knowing. His vulnerabilities made him all the more attractive to me, but he obviously didn’t agree. _If Aaravos ever decides to speak to me again, I’ll tell him that,_ I thought wistfully.

Glancing back up, I returned to the conversation. Our food had just arrived, and as I listened in I realized with a jolt that Samara was talking about me. “...and he went into her room, and came out like half an hour later looking all dejected and stuff.” 

“Soren?” I confirmed quietly. Una nodded, a curious glint in her dark eyes. “So what happened, what did he say?” Everyone’s face matched the wondering expression Una wore. I knew I wasn’t getting out of this, so I decided to just spit it out, nice and simple. 

“Well, he came in and explained how he, um, liked me,” I ignored the small squeal from Samara. “And said stuff about what happened when we were younger and how it meant a lot to him.” Una nodded at this, although Maeve and Sam looked utterly lost. I sighed. “We fucked, okay?” 

Maeve dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud _clang!_. “You _what?!_ ” I buried my face in my palms, knowing my face was blooming red. She didn’t let up. “When, how, why?” 

“A couple years ago,” I began, my voice muffled. “Uh, on a couch, and because we were horny and high as hell. Does that answer your questions?” I was sick of explaining it to everyone. Una was the only person I had told. 

Sam peeped a question of her own. “How was it?” _Of course she would ask that._ I sipped my water, the cool liquid calming my cheeks and my nerves. “It was, uhmm, surprisingly not terrible. In fact, for a first time, it was actually pretty great.” My blush was back. Maeve and Samara stared at me for an endless minute, and I wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. _Why_ did everything have to be so embarrassing? 

“Well, that’s new...sort of. I can see why Soren still likes you.” Sam wondered aloud. I frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Eva, don’t be dumb. You’re this gorgeous, strong woman who happened to take little Soren’s virginity. _Of course_ he can’t get over you. I probably wouldn’t be able to, either.” That last remark earned Sam a light smack to the arm from Maeve, who nodded. “She’s right.”

“Thanks, guys. But I don’t see why it couldn’t go the other way. Soren _is_ pretty attractive, so the same thing happened to me. I just didn’t think it would ever turn into something serious, with our families being so close. Before everything happened.”

Una smirked. “You’re right, Viren would’ve had a fit!” We all laughed, and I imagined the High Mage’s reaction. “I bet Lissa would have encouraged it,” I giggled. “Too bad she’s gone.” 

Maeve snorted. “Of course she’s gone, Viren was never in love with her. He’d been pining after the King for years and she finally realized it.” We all knew the story; it had been whispered through the halls of the castle. I was sure Claudia and Soren had heard about their dad, but they never brought it up. I felt kind of bad, knowing how much it hurt to lose a parent. 

“So what are you going to do about Soren? Seriously, what did you tell him? I know you’re already seeing someone.” Maeve turned back to the previous and mortifying discussion. 

I winced. “Yeah, I don’t know. I told him I needed time to think. And I’m not _seeing someone_.”

“Bullshit.” Sam said. “I know you’ve been sleeping with a mystery man.” She turned to Unari. “I’ve never even seen him go in or out of her room, and she refuses to tell us anything. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think she was smuggling an _elf_ into her sheets. _That’s_ how secretive Eva’s being.”

I froze for a split second before schooling my face back to normal. It was too late though; Una had seen my reaction. She gave me the _‘we’ll talk about this later’_ look before turning back to Sam discreetly. I felt a conflicted jumble of thoughts gather in my head. _What the hell was I supposed to tell Una?_ She always saw through my lies. 

“Maybe Eva’s just not ready to tell anyone,” Una covered. Maeve groaned dramatically. “Ugh, but it’s sooo annoying.” Sam giggled at her girlfriend’s antics. I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, seriously, leave me alone!” I was joking, but I also wished this whole mess would just go away. Fortunately, they left it at that and we managed to talk about other things for the remainder of dinner. 

We all went to Unari’s house after and stayed late. I knew I wanted to head home instead of spending the night here, mainly because I had to work tomorrow. Maeve and Samara were staying, as usual. We said our goodbyes in the living room before Una walked me out. I was nervous, knowing the questions were coming. I didn’t have to wait long.

“Alright Eva, time to ‘fess up. Who is the ‘mystery man’ and why did you act so strange when Sam mentioned an elf?” She looked into my eyes skeptically, gaze unblinking. 

I sat down on the curb, holding my knees. “This is going to sound crazy. Like, genuinely insane. But I’m not making anything up, I swear.” Una made a _continue_ gesture with one hand, and I took a deep breath. “When I was feeding a prisoner I found a mirror and there was a really sexy purple elf in it and I did a weird ritual and then a caterpillar crawled out of his mouth and I could hear him when it sat on my ear and then the mirror teleported to my room and we talked and kissed in my dreams and I can’t explain it to Maeve or Samara or Soren because they’ll never understand.” I finished, sucking a breath into my empty lungs. 

Glancing up, I saw that Una’s mouth was half-open and she looked utterly, genuinely _shocked_. Then, after a moment of silence, I caught her eye and we both burst out laughing, collapsing on the ground. We laughed long and hard, and finally we caught our breaths. “I’m telling you, it’s the craziest shit ever!” I gasped, lying on my back on the ground. 

Una shook her head slowly. “I’m not going to and _will never be able to_ comprehend _what_ you just said, and that’s fine with me. But I am going to tell you to be careful, because you never know. And I hope you’ll be happy. Other than that I have no words.” She shook her head again. “Damn, Eva, that’s insane.”

“I know! But it just kind of _happened_ so there’s nothing I can really do about it. And he’s really hot. Like _unbelievably gorgeous_.” I giggled quietly. Saying that aloud was refreshing. Finally being able to talk about everything was an immense relief.

After a few more minutes of silence, Una smiled crookedly. “How are you getting home?”

I hadn’t thought about that. “I’ll find a carriage or something,” I shrugged. I knew the way back, but walking was out of the question. 

She frowned. “No way. Do you still know how to ride horses?” 

I pouted in mock offense. “Of course I know how to ride horses. Who do you take me for?”

“A girl who grew up horseback riding who hasn’t ridden in three years,” Una joked, though her words were true. “Take a horse from my father’s stable. I’ll tell him tomorrow that you borrowed one.”

I had to admit, it was a tempting idea. Though it was late and the sky was dark, I knew the roads like the back of my hand. Plus, I hadn’t been allowed to ride since I was sixteen and I missed it terribly. “Okay. Does it matter which horse?”

Una smiled. “No, but my favorite is the black mare. You’ll see her right away. Bye, Eva. I’ll miss you. Come and visit again!” She hugged me tight and I nodded when we pulled apart. I was really glad that I was able to talk to someone about everything going on, even if she didn’t fully understand. 

“I’ll be careful. About everything, I promise.” I turned and walked around back to the stables, turning around once to see her disappear into the house. 

Una was right, I did find the black mare right away. She was swift and lively, and the journey back was exhilarating. The icy wind whipped through my curls and though I shivered, the feeling of being cold wasn’t unpleasant. 

After fifteen minutes at a fast gallop, we arrived back at the castle. I walked the mare to the nearest stable, tethered her and filled her basin with water. Then, after a soft pat and a whispered thanks, I left the stable. 

Growing tired, I found my way back to the empty house. I didn’t bother to light a candle, simply going through my nightly routine in the dark. When I was finished, I felt around blindly for my bed, and to my relief, my weak eyes made out the caterpillar curled atop my pillow. It appeared to be asleep, so I nudged it aside gently, careful to place it somewhere it would be safe in my restless sleep. 

As I laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling, countless thoughts ran through my head. _Would Aaravos be in my dreams tonight? Would he visit me, even if he was inclined not to?_ The mirror remained dark and depthless, and I wondered if it would change back to my normal vanity when it had been black long enough. I didn’t want to be cut off, and I was achingly curious about Aaravos’ true feelings. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep. 

I knew I was dreaming when I felt the weight. Another body against mine. I kept my eyes closed, _feeling_ instead of looking. The bed was not mine; that I could tell easily. There was a warmth on my abdomen, direct against my skin. I felt a hardness against my breast and an arm encircled around my hips. 

I opened my eyes and glanced down, eyes softening. Aaravos was curled against me, his head on my upper torso. His white hair spilled out to the side, long and shining. My shirt had been pushed up impossibly high, barely covering my unbanded breasts. Aaravos had hooked one arm around my bare back and his four fingers pressed into my skin gently. The hardness on my chest was his horns, fitting perfectly in the space between my breasts. Aaravos was so tall that his feet were hanging off the massive bed, though one leg was bent and tangled with mine.

I didn’t move for a few moments, wondering if he knew I was awake. His eyes were closed, and I noticed that there were tiny stars on his eyelids. I reached down and threaded my fingers through his hair, marveling at the silky strands. Aaravos blinked slowly, a soft smile on his lips. I watched him as he tilted his elegant head upward, and his antlers narrowly missed piercing my skin. I grasped them firmly with my hands, sliding my fingers over the bends and curves. 

Aaravos’ face tightened and he jerked, twitching against my body. I let go in surprise, but he reached up to place my hands back, an urgency in his eyes and in his movements. Still not sure, I repeated the motion, this time moving lower down the horns, to their wide base. Aaravos shut his eyes tightly and I could feel his harsh breaths against my skin. He whispered a moan, rubbing himself along my leg and for the first time since waking up, I felt his hardness. 

I sat up quickly, releasing the horns and unintentionally pushing Aaravos off of me. His expression was a mix of surprise and confusion, features still relaxed from the clear bliss I had shaken him out of. 

“What is it?” His voice was unsteady, weak. 

“I-” I faltered. I wanted him so badly, but there was something I needed to ask first. Something I needed to say. “You can’t just... leave me and then act like everything’s fine,” I began. His expression turned unsettled and he moved away, not meeting my eyes. “This is what I’m talking about! You refuse to say anything and you keep leaving me in the dark. Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

Aaravos rested his elbows on his knees, hunching over the side of the bed. “You wouldn’t understand. _No one_ will _ever_ understand.” The bitterness in his voice was raw and disturbing. I slid off the sheets and kneeled before him, our faces close enough to feel his breath. The room was silent, eerily so. I grasped his hands, a gentle gesture that made his eyes widen. I sat there patiently, waiting for him to continue, hoping he would ignore his stubborn pride _just this once_. 

“I’ve been alone for three hundred years, possibly longer,” Aaravos finally began, “No other being can begin to comprehend what that’s like. No voices, no laughter, no _touch_.” He met my eyes with longing, a darkness gathering where light once was. “When that boy told you that he wanted you, I... panicked.” Aaravos smiled crookedly. “I hadn’t expected to care, and yet, the possibility that I might lose the only person I had a connection to...”

I understood now. It all made sense. Aaravos was worried that I would desert him, that being with Soren might sever the relationship we had. _Of course it would,_ I thought harshly, _That would be cheating, and Soren would never be okay with it_. 

Aaravos tightened his grip on my hands, kissing me soft and slow before continuing. “I reacted terribly, and I apologize for that. But you have to understand, I am _desperate_. It pains me to admit it, but _I need you_ , Eva. I need your body and your presence. I don’t know if I can go any longer, please. _I need you to touch me_.”

I felt a heated coil in the pit of my stomach, spreading through my abdomen and down to my core. Aaravos’ urgency turned me on, sending a rush of arousal through my body. I stood, moving forward and straddling his hips on the edge of the bed. His dark eyes aligned perfectly with mine, even though I was sitting on top of him. 

Cupping his chin in my hands, I stared into his eyes for a moment, finding a heated gaze in return. Waiting no longer, I crashed my lips against his. The reaction was much more fierce, and I pressed my body down harder with a quiet groan from the heat and friction. Aaravos gripped my hips tightly and hissed as I rolled them, guiding my movements. The kiss became frantic as I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in, barely at first, then pressing deeper. His arousal was tight against my core, rubbing through our layers with every grind of our bodies. Aaravos tipped his head back and moaned, and I bent to kiss and suck at his neck. Reaching his collarbone, I bit down carefully.

“Ah!” Aaravos gasped, bucking his hips and hitting a spot a bit higher that instantly made me squirm, echoing his sounds. “Again,” he ordered breathlessly, and I immediately complied, this time much harder. He keened, voice rising in pitch and volume. _He likes that_ , I thought to myself smugly, before another harsh connection of our bodies severed my thoughts. 

I buried my face in his shoulder as we sped up our movements, and then remembered his horns. Reaching up, I wrapped my hands around them and slid up and down in a quick caress, grip firm. Aaravos let out an open-mouthed groan and ducked his head, sucking the delicate skin of my jaw and throat. He ground upwards again, hands pushing me down to meet his hips. 

I was practically dripping now, soaking my underwear and surely staining Aaravos’ pants. He pushed my shirt up rapidly, over my head before tugging it off and dropping it over the edge of the bed. I didn’t have time to feel self-conscious; Aaravos ran his hands over my breasts before flicking my nipples rapidly with his thumbs. 

“ _Shit!_ Aaravos!” I gasped, panting. Tilting my hips forward, I leaned into Aaravos’ touch as he continued to thrust against me, palming my breasts as I arched my back in pleasure. 

Without warning, Aaravos stood, bringing me up with him. Flipping me over, he dropped me rather harshly back down on the sheets and crawled upwards. I widened my legs as he settled between them and ground down _hard_. His impossibly long hair draped around my face as he towered over me, not slowing his movements.

I met his heavy gaze and pushed the shawl off his shoulders, feeling his strong arms as they tightened and relaxed. The stars littering his body were radiating light and I stared, entranced and mesmerized, for a long moment. 

I realized Aaravos was watching me and I snapped my eyes up once more. The expression on his face was... intense. I remembered his earlier pleas and sieved my fingers through his hair, digging into his scalp and tugging him down for a kiss that pulled the thoughts from my head. 

Slipping one hand down between our bodies, I cupped him through his pants and Aaravos hissed, glaring at me as his hips responded as though they had a mind of their own, jerking forward insistently. I tightened my grip and shifted, dragging my hand over him incredibly slowly. 

“Tease,” he grunted. I smirked in response before tugging at his pants, pulling them down to his knees. Aaravos wasn’t wearing anything underneath, to my surprise, and I _definitely_ wasn’t expecting... _that._

I supposed I should have known, because the rest of his body was covered in stars. Nevertheless, I was shocked. His length was, well, _long_ , massive actually, and there were twinkling stars dotted from base to tip. And that wasn’t all. There were... rings. Thick and banded, stopping at the head. I’d never seen anything like it, so different from a human’s. I wondered how it would feel. 

Aaravos hadn’t moved until now, clearly having waited too long for his liking. He pulled my underwear down my hips slowly and I helped by bending a knee. Aaravos blinked once as he stared between my legs and I immediately felt self-conscious. Grasping his jaw, I kissed him again, more as a distraction. 

He kicked off his pants and we were finally free of clothing, laid bare in the luscious bed. Aaravos leaned back down to mouth a quick line down my neck and chest, pausing to flick his purple tongue against a hardened nipple. The kisses continued lower, across my abdomen. I remembered the bruises from my second dream. They were fading, but evidently there as Aaravos licked gently over each blueish mark, almost apologetically. When he was done, he shuffled down even further. I knew where this was going. 

I stopped him by placing a firm hand on one of his horns, using it to tilt his head back up to meet my eyes. Aaravos moaned breathlessly before noticing my expression. 

“ _You_ need this. Let me touch you.”

His eyes widened before blinking a few times. Finally he nodded wordlessly and moved back up. I flipped over and Aaravos turned onto his back, half-sitting up against a rather large pillow. He looked painfully hard, his entire length pressed against his toned stomach. I was suddenly nervous. It was _really big_.

I chuckled at my own wide-eyed opinions before clamping down on my lip to stifle the sound. Aaravos eyed me questioningly.

“I don’t- I don’t know if I can…” I knew what I wanted to say, but it was awkward to voice. I hoped Aaravos would know what I meant. 

Fortunately, he seemed to understand. He pulled me forward carefully until I was right in front of him, inches from his leaking erection. It looked larger up close, if that was even possible. 

“It’s fine, just- please.” The pitch of Aaravos’ voice raised with his words. Without another thought I bent down, taking the head into my mouth and sucking gently. Aaravos groaned and reached forward to grasp my hair, keeping a tight grip. He didn’t try to move my head, simply holding his fingers against my scalp.

I continued to suck what I could, licking the underside. My hand wrapped around the base, stroking what my mouth wouldn’t reach. Aaravos tried to lift his hips as he trembled beneath touch, and I held him down with my available hand. The strange ridges felt alien against my tongue, warmer than the rest of the skin. In fact, they began to pulse with heat, growing hotter. At one point it became almost unbearable, my mouth tingling at the overpowering temperature. 

In that same moment I felt Aaravos tighten his fingers to the point of pain, pulling me off of him. I ran my tongue over my lips, the heat lingering. He leaned in to suck my lower lip, rather intensely, and I knew he was familiar with this elven trait. Gradually the warmth in my mouth dissipated and I almost missed the feeling as Aaravos drew back, panting softly. 

He met my gaze and moved forward on his knees before pushing me onto my back. Towering over me, he slid his hardened length along my slit and I hissed at the pulsing sensations. _Elves really do have different anatomy_ , I thought absent-mindedly before gritting my teeth to stifle a groan as he ground against my clit. The heated bands along his length were sending the _strangest_ sensations through my body. It was completely foreign but still incredible, unlike any sexual pleasure I’d ever known. 

Aaravos paused, positioning the head of his length at my entrance. He glanced up at me briefly, as if for confirmation, and I nodded, shifting my hips so that he slipped inside. Aaravos sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering closed as he pushed in further. It was a tight fit, and when he filled me completely I gasped at the sharp pain. Aaravos moaned, clearly lost in the pleasure. He looked incredible, his dark body over mine. I could see every twinkling star, the change of dark blue to light purple along his limbs and neck. I just wished it didn’t hurt, wanting so badly to enjoy the experience. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to relax, to breathe normally, the size of him too much for my body. I was already wet, but it didn’t help the painful stretch of my inner walls. 

He didn’t seem to notice my discomfort and began to move. With each thrust he slid in deeper, and I winced. It was too much. 

“Aaravos,” I tried, but he only moved quicker, leaning down to capture my lips as harsh breaths escaped his mouth. The pain lessened as my body attempted to adjust, but it still hurt, the harsh thrusts sending a pang through my stomach. I bit down on his lip at one particularly deep thrust and Aaravos grunted softly, moving further down to suck the skin of my neck. I cried out in a combination of surprise and pain when he shifted positions, reaching deeper inside my body. His movements became frenzied, breaths quickening, and I knew he was close, reaching his peak.

The pain was gradually morphing into a dull ache, refusing to dissipate completely. I kept hoping it would go away, to no avail. The heat from earlier was returning, spreading through my inner walls. I could feel the bands as they rubbed against me, hot and pulsing. This time, it didn’t feel pleasurable, only worsening the pain. My breaths quickened.

Aaravos was panting now, and I stared up at him, watching sweat run down his chest. It distracted me with its sparkling sheen. Then he groaned, low and long, and my eyes snapped back up to his face. His eyes were shut tight, the expression of pure ecstasy spread across his features. The marks on his cheeks seemed to light up, glowing impossibly brightly. I felt him trembling against me before he pushed in all the way and froze, his breath against my cheek. Aaravos twitched, his length scorching, and I felt his release deep inside. It was searing hot, and I made a small sound as it burned my insides. 

He collapsed on top of my body, sighing heavily, chest heaving. I kept my eyes closed, trying to calm myself. After a moment Aaravos pushed himself back up, running a thumb over my face before brushing away a loose strand of hair. I felt tears forming behind my eyelids, against my will. _No!_ I thought desperately. _You’ll ruin it!_

“Eva?” Aaravos whispered, and I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred, and a traitorous tear slipped down my cheek. I tried to smile, but my mouth wouldn’t move. The pain was almost unbearable, my body resisting the intrusion. 

“Eva?!” Aaravos sat up quickly, shifting inside and I winced. “Eva, what’s wrong?” He sounded genuinely concerned, but before I could answer, I felt the familiar tug of my dream. I couldn’t stop the darkness that pulled me down as Aaravos clutched my arms tightly, as if that would keep me there with him. 

“Eva!” he cried frantically, eyes searching my face in confused desperation. “ _Wait!_ ”

I couldn’t stop it, melting into the infinite void as I was torn from his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Eva's first time with Aaravos less than perfect, because I've read so many fics where everything's just spectacular and I thought it wasn't all that realistic.


End file.
